Hora de Aventura: Quien se gano mi corazon
by AssassinHero
Summary: (FinnxFionna) Ooo, es una de muchos otros continentes en el mundo. Conectados por tierra y por portales creados por seres de gran poder. Finn el humano, tras haber cumplido 20 años desea un desafío que lo lleve a sobrepasar sus límites. Un Deseo que lo llevara a emprender una nueva aventura y le permitirá conocer a nuevos amigos en un extraño lugar llamado Aaa.
1. El Comienzo

**"** **Muy bien, para aclarar:**

 **Primero: Esta es una historia actualizada con los episodios de hora de aventura transmitidos por Estados Unidos.**

 **Segundo: Sé que en la descripción se verá que es un FanFiction de romance y aventura y tratara de FinnxFionna, Pero quiero dejar en claro que para llegar a eso se requerirá tiempo. Si será un FanFiction FinnxFionna, pero no inmediatamente. Habrán intercambios de pareja, no de forma brusca claro está, almenos hasta llegar los protas se unan, sentimentalmente claro. La historia avanzara en torno a los dos protas (Finn y Fionna). Pero verán mucho de las demás parejas.**

 **Tercero: La historia se seguirá contando todos los viernes. Se aproxima un número de 40 capítulos. Pero que conste que es solo un aproximado, podrían ser más.**

 **Y solo para que quede claro:**

 **Hora de Aventura con Finn y Jake no me pertenece, le Pertenece a Pendleton Ward o a Cartoon Network.**

 **EL COMIENZO**

Fecha: 25 de Enero del Año 1995 ah (Antes de la guerra de los champiñones).

"Mi nombre es Jonathan, soy un Asesino de la antigua era, unos 500 años después de la guerra de los champiñones. Y ahora estoy aquí para relatarles la historia de un antiguo héroe, quien fue mandado por el jefe de prismo, (creador del universo) a la tierra en la forma de un cometa catalizador, para acabar con el mal que había aterrizado en nuestro planeta siglos atrás. Ahora… ¿Alguien quiere ir al baño?... ¿no?... muy bien, todo comenzó..."

Era un día común y corriente en las tierras de Ooo. Las aves cantaban su alegre y melodiosa canción, los puestos de trabajo se abrían a la espera de nuevos clientes. Las pedreras rebosaban de flores. La primavera había llegado al hermoso y basto reino de Ooo. Sin embargo, en una casa en medio de un claro al norte de Ooo se encontraba un joven de unos 19 o 20 años de edad. Recostado con sus manos detrás de su nuca, mientras observaba el techo de su casa mientras recordaba, si recuerdos bellos y otros no tan bellos. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas. Recordando los tiempos de caos en Ooo. Los tiempos que creía que todo lo que era estaban por terminar y no poder dejar la idea que el hecho de que todavía estuviera con vida era un milagro Si, los recuerdos de guerra.

Hace casi 2 año se había librado una guerra contra el ejército del ahora ya extinto, cometa catalizador verde. Mejor conocido como el Lich, un ser de pura maldad. El Lich, tras expulsar su propia esencia del cuerpo del pequeño SuitePee, hijo adoptivo de Tronquitos y el señor Cerdo, se convirtió a sí mismo en un ser cuya apariencia parecida a ki-ot, demonio del submundo. Pero con una forma mucho más humanoide. Ahora con una nueva forma rebosante de poder oscuro, el Lich, fue reclutando seres para su nuevo ejército, no sin antes reconstruir su castillo en donde perece haber sido una ciudad habitada por humanos en una pequeña isla al norte de Ooo. Su ejército no se limitaba a zombis, ni criaturas radioactivas, sino que también estaba conformado por: hombres lobos carniceros, miembros del gremio de los Asesinos, duendes oscuros, ogros, elfos, magos, trolls, ciclopes, lamias etc. Pero, nuestros héroes: Marceline Abadeer (Reina de los vampiros); Betty, conocida como la mujer mágica; Simón Petricov, El actual poseedor de la corona de Evergreen, conocido como el Rey Helado; Bonnibel Bubblegum, la actual soberana del Dulce Reino; Susana Salvaje, la actual líder de los Hiumanos de Bello-topia; Phoebe, la actual soberana del Reino del Fuego, conocida como la Reina Flama; Patience St. Pim, la elemental del hielo; Jake, el perro mágico capaz de cambiar de forma a su antojo y el Cometa catalizador azul, conocido por los mortales como Finn Murtons.

Y sin mencionar a los ejércitos de los reinos aliados: Reino del Fuego, Dulce Reino, El reino Slime, Reino desayuno, El Reino de los Duendes, El Reino de las Sirenas, La ciudad de los Magos, Bello-topia, El Reino de las Puntas, La ciudad de los ladrones y Los Vampiros, aquellos que juraron vivir del color rojo y nunca lastimar a ningún mortal. Los ejércitos más poderosos de Ooo juntos, armados con todo el valor del mundo se enfrentaron al ejército del infame Lich. La guerra duro seis meses de constantes ataques a cada uno de los reinos de Ooo. El reino del fuego extendió un muro de fuego a lo largo de sus fronteras donde solo podían cruzar los seres de fuego y sus aliados. El reino Slime mantenía un escuadrón armado con tanques afuera de la entrada a su reino y en cuanto al dulce Reino: La Dulce Princesa había construido tres guardias de Chicle usando e collar que Finn le había dado hace unos años. Mientras que los demás reinos menores se habían unido en una sola fortaleza nombrada por Finn como: **"La guarida del Lobo".** En gran parte porque él era quien, al ser el gran campeón de Ooo, tenía que liderar a un escuadrón conformado por 200 soldados quienes habitaban en la fortaleza. Irónicamente llamo a su escuadrón: **"Los Lobos furiosos"**. Los primeros días de la guerra fueron los más estresantes para el joven héroe, quien no tenía idea de lo que se había metido. No era como él creía que era, según él: solo era ir, destruir unos cuantos esqueletos y ya. Pero la realidad le golpeo en la frente y sí que le dolió. Su escuadrón estaba conformado por: Duendes, se podría decir que un poco más altos que Finn, bueno no par que por uno centímetros; Hombres lobos, lobos quienes estaban hartos del caos y querían vivir en paz; seres de Fuego; unos 3 vampiros, a petición de Marceline; Chicles-Boots, creados por el Chicle-Boot original y finalmente varios magos de tierra.

Su deber, consistía en ir a cada sub-Reino: Reino Desayuno, El espacio Grumoso, El Reino de Puntas, El reino Mora Salvaje etc. y cualquier mini-reino como lo era el reino Hot Dog y el reino Fantasma. Ir a los reinos, y apoyarles en cualquier ataque hacia estés. Incluía también evacuar y reubicar civiles de reinos que estuvieran en peligro de un ataque. También debían apoyar en batalla a los reinos en cualquier momento.

Durante la guerra el joven rubio tuve que luchar al frente de su escuadrón todo el tiempo y cuidar de los ciudadanos que eran reubicados en la fortaleza, sin mencionar que estaba en obligación de preparar a nuevos reclutas si uno de sus 200 soldados moría. Su número no podía aumentar por razones estratégicas, ya que la movilización a todos los reinos de más de **200 soldados** podría llamar la atención del enemigo. Por lo tanto su número no podía aumentar pero tampoco disminuir también por razones estratégicas. Al morir uno de sus soldados perdían la ventaja en la batalla, perdían un par de manos para pelear. Por esa razón no dejaba que su número se redujera.

En la fortaleza yacían más batallones listos para apoyar al batallón principal quienes eran dirigidos por Finn. Finn aun siendo un joven de 17 años, tenía suficiente experiencia en el combate de monstruos. Tenía la responsabilidad de reclutar a los mejores que encontrara ya que la mayoría de las misiones que cumplían eran de un rango de peligro bastante elevado. En otra parte se encontraba su hermano, un bulldog amarillo con el poder de estirarse y cambiar de forma hasta donde sus poderes se lo permitían. Jake el perro, el animal decidió no formar parte del batallón dirigido por su hermanito por petición de Finn. Quien le dijo que no podía arriesgar su vida sabiendo que tenía una esposa e hijos que ayudar. Jake acepto su punto y decidió quedarse a defender el dulce reino junto a Marceline y sus demás vampiros. Aunque estuvieran separados los reinos, todos los reinos, atacaban como uno. Se mantenían en contacto las 24 del día por todos los meses que duró la guerra. La guerra duro seis meses, seis meses de dolor y llanto a lo largo de Ooo. Finn, para el final ya era un joven de 18 años. Fuerte y lleno de experiencia, demasiada diría él.

Había cambiado su apariencia de forma exagerada, Para empezar: ya no usaba su sombrero asombroso, ni su playera azul, ni sus shorts azules y tampoco sus converse negros. En vez de todo eso ahora usaba Botas militares Harley Davidson negras, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, junto a una playera negra debajo de una camiseta de botones manga larga color blanco con negro en el cuello y en las muñecas. Todo junto a su abrigo azul oscuro con el símbolo de su batallón en su espada en blanco. Su abrigo se extendía hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas y una caucha que tenían dos orejas pequeñas que daba la apariencia de su gorrito de oso. Y en sus brazos lucia unos guantes de color negros y un cinturón con bolsillos mágicos que le permitían depositar cualquier cosa. Aun así, el joven rara vez usaba su traje completo, usualmente prefería usar: solo su camiseta de botones, su botas con un estilo de unas Bugatti, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y una mochila de color verde diferente a la que tenía antes. Esta era mas o menos igual solo que ahora era para un solo hombro

Ese día en particular, el joven héroe no paraba de ver al techo. El silencio se había apoderado de su hogar desde que BMO se había ido a vivir con Jake y Neptor con el Rey Helado cuando inicio la guerra. Digamos que su vida se había vuelto más tranquila, sus enemigos de antes no eran más que un chiste. Tras su entrenamiento en la guerra, enemigos como la granja se habían vuelto aburridos. Pero su hermosa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un toque a la puerta.

 **Finn POV**

Vaya, que horrible aburrimiento. Aquí estoy, en el sofá. Solo con mi playera blanca y un par de pantalones de mezclilla un poco desgastados de las rodillas. Es increíble que pasaron dos años. No puedo creer lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas. Me pregunto cómo estarán Neptor y BMO. Como estará Jake? Hace una semana que no lo he visto, me la he pasado entrenando y durmiendo. Desde lo que paso, los miembros de mi batallón que yo entrene se volvieron héroes de todos los reinos. Básicamente se me acabo las ofertas de trabajo. En especial en el Dulce Reino, El reino del Fuego… bueno no es que mue hubiera necesitado desde el comienzo, no más interferí en unos atentados contra el rey flama. Tanto ayudando a Phoebe o a su padre, aun no me creo que su padre se hubiera unido a nosotros en la fortaleza solo para proteger a sus súbditos ardillas. Jejejeje ese Bom-Bom si sabía causar desastres.

Pero aun así, esos momentos en amistad era reconfortantes, tener un momento de paz en medio del caos. Pero, siempre estaba realidad de saber que las personas que te rodeaban tal vez nunca las volverías a ver con vida. En especial nosotros, nos movíamos de batalla en batalla… sin parar, solo luchando, entrenando y sangrado. Esa era nuestra realidad… no existía otra cosa… jejeje definitivamente fue sabio de mi parte no dejar que Jake se nos uniese. Jejeje supongo que deberé aprovechar este tiempo de paz, tal vez no dure mucho.

*TOC TOC*

Que extraño, casi nadie viene a visitarme desde hace una semana. Con un poco de pereza me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta, pase por nuestra sala del tesoro. Jejeje había castado todo nuestro oro en armas y en la construcción de la fortaleza. Pero ya había recuperado almenos el 40% del total que teníamos. Es gracioso lo bueno que me había hecho en las matemáticas después de la gran guerra, claro tuve que aplicar muchos cálculos ara mantener los recursos de armas, que incluían armaduras, espadas, lanzas, ballestas, armas de fuego. Todo para luchar contra el mal. Ya abriendo la puerta me encuentro con…

¿?- Hola hermanito, que cuentas?- Dijo Jake con una enorme sonrisa con una pequeña maquinita al lado.

BMO- Hola Finn, como estas?- Era BMO, el pequeño angelito de la casa. Rápidamente me aparte para que pasaran. Después de un rato; Jake, BMO y Yo estábamos en la sala tomando un poco de chocolate caliente. Pasamos hablando de todo lo que Jake y BMO habían hecho en esta semana; por otro lado, yo no había hecho nada de lo común.

Jake- oye hermanito lindo…*sorbo de chocolate*… que has hecho en todo este tiempo – Pregunto con una cara de duda con un pequeño bigote de leche.

-Nada Bro – Dije - *Sorbo de Chocolate* nada en especial, solo me enfrente con un pequeño grupo de lobos carniceros. y… creo que solo eso-

Jake- pero hermanito, con que los combatiste si no tienes espada?- esa era una buena pregunta. En realidad lo había con un palo que encontré. Mi última espada había sido hecha pedazos por un ogro de las montañas cerca del desierto de la muerte. Jejeje ese ogro sí que estaba feo… Pero bueno, desde entonces no he encontrado una buena espada.

-Que te digo, soy un chico bien Hello- dije con un gesto que mostrara orgullo y mucho valor.

Jake- jejeje los golpeaste con un palo verdad- "rayos" pensé, le había atinado.

-Q-Que como es que…-

Jake- vamos Finn, ambos sabemos que si no tienes una espada eres capaz de intentarlo con lo que sea…*sorbo de chocolate*… incluso con un lápiz- dijo antes de volver a tomar otro sorbo de chocolate caliente. – apropósito hermanito…*sorbo de chocolate*… la dulce princesa dijo que nos está esperando en un par de horas. – dijo Jake mientras me miraba con una cara un poco picara.

-Y qué?- dije con un poco de desinterés

Jake- como que "y que?"… - Dijo Jake mientras coleaba la mesita con su puño- acaso no te emociona- Pregunto muy sobre exaltado.

-Solo y qué? realmente no me interesa lo que quiera… de hecho lo que si pudiera sorprenderme es que quisiera hablar con nosotros después de lo que hiciste en el dulce banquete bienal.- dije antes de tomar otro sorbo a mi tasa de chocolate. La verdad, la Princesa tenía razón de enojarse con Jake. En el baile Jake tomo una extraña posición que le había dado el dios de las Fiestas. Se volvió tan loco que casi destruyo el castillo. Fue gracioso sacar a las personas del castillo mientras Jake bailaba como un loco. Pero lo que en verdad le enfureció a la DP fue que Jake, tras destruir todo el salo, llego a su cocina y se comió todo el pudin de la DP. Jejeje la expresión de su rostro no tenía precio.

Tras lo que paso, La DP nos expulsó del castillo por una semana y nos arrojó a patadas, literalmente. A decir verdad, nunca la vi tan enojada… a no, ya me acorde de dos: cuando intente invitarla al cine usando lobos y cuando la deje calva por accidente.

Jake- jejeje es cierto jejeje creí que no me hablaría por tres meses jejeje-

-jejeje es cierto y solo han pasado 3 semanas jejeje- empecé a reír a carcajadas por el recuerdo.

Jake- jejeje antes que nada, será mejor que vayas a vestirte, no es bueno que un general no se presente ante una princesa solo con esos harapos- dijo Jake y claramente se refirió a mi ropa.

-ya no soy un general Jake- dije con mucha seriedad mientras lleva las tasas a la cocina para lavarlas.

Jake-o sí que lo eres y porque lo eres me lo agradecerás- tras decir esto me tomo con sus patas y me metió al baño, no pude terminar ya que una vez libre me tiro mi ropa en la cara y cerró la puerta.

Ese Jake, me metió al baño solo para molestarme. Seguro que cuando salga me dirá algo como: "que le dirás a Bonnibel? o ¿Cómo querías impresionarla con esos harapos?" era claro lo que quería. Después de la guerra, ese perro me ha estado hostigando para que consigue una novia. La verdad esas ideas desaparecieron hace mucho, me llegue a llevar bien con muchas chicas muy fuertes e inteligentes. Pero ninguna me llamo la atención. No he querido enamorarme de ninguna, en especial en esos momentos. Cuando no estaba seguro si las volvería a ver. Pero… supongo que debería darle una oportunidad al amor otra vez. Quien sabe, tal ves me vaya bien. Pero no tengo intención alguna de intentarlo con Bonnibel. No… yo quiero algo mas. Si, algo más, pero no sé qué es lo que estoy buscando en una chica. Aún tengo muchas dudas, aunque no tanto como antes. Hace un tiempo fui hablar con Marceline, ella me dijo que le diera tiempo al tiempo. No entendí al principio pero la tras unos momentos la respuesta llego como el golpe de un bajo-hacha, literalmente. Marceline me dio un golpe y luego me lo explico. Creo que es mejor que me bañe antes que Jake vuelva a robarse mis caramelos.

 **Fin FINN POV**

Mientras tanto…

En el dulce Reino, Estaba una princesa en un laboratorio que yacía en un bunquer subterráneo. La princesa bestia vestido rosa con encajes, unas zapatillas del mismo color solo que con una tonalidad un poco más suave, su corona de princesa y con una bata de laboratorio blanca más manchada que la cara de un payaso. La princesa se encontraba trabajando en algo que parecía una maquina pero estaba cubierta por una sabana. Parecía una maquina bastante grande.

-Mentita dame la llave número 6 por favor- tras decir esto, Su sirviente mentita le entrego una llave mientras la soberana seguía con sus asuntos mientras que un su mente solo tenía un pensamiento: " jejeje seguro que lo amaran, está claro que lo amaran".

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno, jóvenes ilustres, sé que este capítulo les pudo haber dejado una que otra duda. Como: que paso con certeza en el Baile Bienal, Como es el símbolo del batallón de Finn, Donde rayos esta Fionna y Porque parece que el asunto de la guerra fue tan breve. Pues para las primeros tres será en el siguiente capítulo, pero lo de la guerra… pues digamos que se ira explicando poco a poco. Antes que nada, en cuanto a los guantes de Finn, estos son los guantes que posee el Lider de yami del manga "Kenichi El Discipulo mas Fuerte de la Historia" léanlo, lo recomiendo. Como debí decir antes, esto no es más que un intro. Todo se aclarara pronto… nos veremos.**


	2. Las Sombras del Pasado

**25/01/1995 DH-(Después de la Guerra de los Champiñones)**

 **Hora de Aventura con Finn y Jake no me pertenece, le Pertenece a Pendleton Ward o a Cartoon Network.**

 **"Ok… ya vine del baño, que por cierto estaba hecho un asco. Estaba tan mal como la cocina, ¿Ya enserio acaso nadie limpia este lugar?...*tras una discusión de 10 minutos*…como sea… ¿a ver en donde me quede? ... ok continuemos…"**

 **Las Sombras del Pasado**

Los dos héroes, Finn y Jake, habían partido de su hogar dejando a BMO en la casa hablando con FootBall. Finn le había hecho caso a su hermano y se había banano y cambiado. Estaba usando unos jeans negros, sus botas Bugatti, una playera blanca y su abrigo azul oscuro con el símbolo de su batallón. Aunque su escuadrón se llamara: "los Lobos Furiosos", el símbolo era de la silueta de la cabeza de un buldog con dos espadas atravesándole de cada lado y un sol que resplandecía por detrás. La razón por la cual se eligió un Buldog y no un lobo, era porque Finn quería honrar a su familia de alguna forma. Ya que todos ellos eran Bulldogs, y el sol representaba "un rayo de esperanza en estos tiempos de caos", o al menos eso es que Finn tenía en mente a la hora de crearlo.

Jake- oye hermanito… aun no me sacas de la duda de algo- Dijo Jake mientras llevaba en su lomo a su hermano

Finn- que cosa Jake? Si es por lo de la Reina Flama, ya te explique que fue solo un accidente- dijo con un poco de enojo, ya que ya había respondido esa duda cientos de veces y Jake seguía preguntando como si se le olvidara la explicación todos los días después de comer.

Jake- jejeje no, no es eso… quería saber porque llamaste a tu grupo: "lobos coriosos" y el símbolo es de un Buldog- Esa era una buena pregunta. Nueva para el joven héroe que se quedó en sus pensamientos por un rato hasta que reacciono.

Finn- pues… no lo sé, supongo que me gustaba el nombre… y es "Lobos Furiosos"- Respondió Finn, pero se había sonrojado un poco. Aunque no era demasiado, cualquiera hubiera ignorado eso. Pero Jake no era un cualquiera.

Jake- jejeje no será que te gustaba más quien lo sugirió he?- Jake empezó a ver a su hermanito de forma picara como tratándole de decir: "vamos, ya lo sé todo ahora habla". Su mirada acusaba más y más al héroe mientras este intentaba desviar la mirada mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado.

Finn- n-no sé d-de lo que hablas Jake- dijo aun intentando ocultar su rostro con sus manos.

Jake- jejeje no lo niegues, Pan de canela me conto todo-

Finn- ¿q-que? ¿Cómo?- dijo cambiando su expresión de avergonzado a una de ira y sorpresa, en especial ira.

Jake- ¿Recuerdas la ves que Pan de canela fue a dejarles un obsequio por parte de la Reina Flama?- Pregunto Jake aun con su típica cara picara. Finn quedo en shock por unos instantes recordado todo lo que había pasado. Por cada segundo que pasaba el rostro del joven héroe se tornaba más rojo. Tras un momento el joven humano solo levanto su puño al aire y…

Finn- PAN DE CANELA- grito el joven héroe con un rostro que ardía y cuyo color era, por poco, exactamente igual que un tomate. "Matare a ese Pan, no debió decírselo a Jake, lo quemare y lo tirare al rio. Luego lo sacare para congelarlo y lo tirare a un volcán y luego lo sacare y lo tirare por un barranco solo para tirarle acido corrosivo y luego lo envolveré en un mantel y luego… y luego… " Pensaba el joven héroe mientras su cara dejo de reflejar vergüenza y ahora solo reflejaba odio puro. Esa expresión asustaba a cualquiera que lo viera, a cualquiera, pero no Jake quien solo se reía a carcajadas por la reacción de su "hermanito". **"Me alegra que no hayas cambiado tanto como creí"** pensó el perro mientras observaba a su hermano y la forma que golpeaba sus puños en señal de furia.

Jake -jejeje sabía era verdad jejeje y que piensas hacer con ella?- pregunto Jake cambiando su cara, era la misma cara picara, solo que ahora reflejaba un poco de duda. Tras decir esto, Finn, cambio su cara de "TE VOY A MATAR" por una pensativa.

Finn- "Uff, que pregunta. En realidad no había hablado con ella hace muchos años. Bueno fue hace unos meses, pero se han sentido como años" Pensó Finn mientras solo observaba a la nada. Durante los inicios de la guerra, el caos se apodero de la mente de los líderes. Todos buscando únicamente la supervivencia de sus reinos, en especial el Reino del Fuego y el Dulce Reino, pero un joven sabía que los reinos debían hacer algo, sabía que solo actuando por su cuenta los reinos caerían en la ruina. Necesitaban algo más para enfrentar los ataques del enemigo, necesitaban un " **Equipo de Respuesta** "…

 **FLASH BACK**

La guerra había consumido las costas de Ooo, decenas de pueblos habían quedado en ruinas bajo los ataques del infame Lich y su ejército, al parecer, buscaba destruir a Ooo desde fuera hasta el centro. En el Dulce Reino, en una bunquer localizado a 40 metros bajo tierra se encontraban todos y cada uno de los soberanos de Ooo que quedaban con vida en una habitación especial en el centro del bunquer. Sin mencionar a Marceline y Hudson Abadeer, quien asistió únicamente a petición de su hija. Y por qué el Lich era el único ser que podría derrotarle. Sin embargo, aunque la habitación estaba llena de la más altas alcurnia de Ooo y que las paredes estaba diseñadas para no dejar pasar el ruido. Se podía escuchar un escándalo por todo el bunquer. Todos los presentes discutían mientras otros gritaban, era clara su desesperación mientras nuestro Héroe Finn, junto con Marceline, Hudson (quien solo se reía viendo ese escándalo que le recordaba el caos de su hogar) y la Princesa Bonnibel.

-Crees que debamos hacer algo- Pregunto Marceline dirigiéndose a su vieja amiga, la Dulce Princesa, Quien solo ponía una cara de decepción mesclada con rabia. Sin embargo, unos metros más a la derecha se encontraba Finn. Traía puesto unos pantalones y botas militares, en su cinturón sus espadas de oro y la de empuñadura de madera y con una camiseta color azul junto a su abrigo con capucha con orejas de oso y usaba un guantelete en su mano derecha parecido al de Billy, pero solo tenía para 5 dedos y sin el ojo. El joven solo ponía una cara de sorprendido al ver la actitudes de las jóvenes que él había salvado en muchas ocasiones y que compartían una amistad. –Muérete P****- se escuchó en la sala por parte de una que otra princesa, no se sabía quiénes decían esas groserías ya que todas estaba gritando y de paso se les salía las groserías "Por Glob… jamás la he visto decir una grosería y ahora… no sé qué pensar, parece que se quieren matar" pensaba el joven mientras no cambiaba su cara que reflejaba confusión y pena ajena.

-parece que se están divirtiendo no?- Pregunto cierta persona quine se había parado al lado de Finn. El joven, saliendo de su estado de confusión dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que le hablaba. Era una joven de piel pálida, Su rostro parecía un poco al de un humano, pero tenía una peculiaridad. Tenía colmillos y pelaje de en sus mejillas, poco pero aún era notable. De pelaje castaño, se podían ver unas orejitas de lobo sobresaliendo de este u una cola. Era obvio que era una mujer lobo. Aunque su pelo era notablemente sedoso y usaba un traje oscuro que estaba conformado por un pantalones de mezclilla negros, unas botas militares y una camiseta color negro que de baja un escote un poco pronunciado. – Hola, soy Jessica- Saludo de forma muy amable la joven "Loba".

Finn- Hola, me llamo Finn, Finn Murtons- le respondió con una sonrisa que reflejaba inocencia, sonrisa que dejo un poco sonrojada a la joven loba.

Jessica- jejeje sé quién eres Finn- respondió la joven aun con un poco sonrojada en su rostro

Finn- ¿Cómo que ya me conocías?-

Jessica- pues… todos te conoces, prácticamente eres el único que pelea esta guerra mientras el resto solo se esconde- respondió la joven mientras dirigía su mirada a los soberanos quienes ya estaban a punto de matarse entre sí antes de que el Lich tan siquiera se acercase- pero si esto sigue así, todos los reinos ya habremos caído sin que el Lich hiciera acto de presencia- dijo la joven mientras su rostro se eliminaba el rubor y se cambiaba por un semblante serio. En cierta forma ella tenía razón, desde el inicio de la guerra todos los reinos se habían atrincherados. Mientras que afuera de estos el caos comenzaba a surgir desde las costas. Finn, quien aún no se había enterado que la situación era casi en todo el continente, se aventuraba a cada ciudad. Así por tres semanas, recogiendo a los sobrevivientes y evacuando a todos los pueblos que pudiera. Luego, tres semanas después se llevó a todos los civiles sobrevivientes hasta su casa. Así la casa se había convertido en el centro de un nuevo reino, lo malo era que ya no podían atraer a los monstruos a ella ya que su vida no era lo único que tenía que cuidar.

Tras un instante los pensamientos del héroe fueron invadidos por los recuerdos de lo que había hecho en esas tres semanas. **Ira** , eso es lo que sentía al recordar todo eso. Claro, había salvado muchas vidas inocentes. Pero… cuantas se habían perdido? si eso continuaba, no solo los pequeños pueblos habían de perecer, sino todo su mundo se convertiría en cenizas... Los gritos… el llanto de las madres que perdieron a sus hijos, el sollozo de los pequeños que nunca más volverían a ver a su familia. Su ira se estaba convirtiendo en odio… pero hacia quién? hacia el Lich? o hacia los líderes que no estaban dispuestos a apoyarse entre si? eso era extraño por parte del joven héroe, como podía odiar a aquellas personas que le ofrecieron su amistad desde que era un niño. Pero si tenía derecho a enojarse, después de todo él era quien había presenciado la atrocidad con sus ojos. –Estas bien?- Pregunto Jessica al ver como el rostro del joven empezaba a demostrar enojo. El joven salió de su "transe" por la vos de la joven loba dando una pequeña mueca de susto.

Finn- S-Si e-estoy bien, por qué?- pregunto el joven héroe mientras rascaba su nuca de forma tranquila, intentaba disimular de forma desesperada mientras rogaba que Jessica no hubiera notado su ira en su rostro.

Jessica- pues te noto un poco enojado, seguro que estas bien con esto en frente- dijo la joven mientras señalaba a los monarcas que estaba a punto de dispararse entre si. Claro, como si no los hubieran desarmado. Los únicos armados eran Finn, con su espada; Marceline con su bajo-Hacha y el collar de su padre para que no causase desastres; Pan de Canela, con su espada; Jessica, con un daga y finalmente Chicle-Boot, con su estoque, servía como escolta de la Dulce Princesa.

Finn- jejeje tranquila, estoy bien- respondió el joven con una sonrisa mientras que la joven loba solo le devolvía el gesto- y… con quién bienes?- pregunto Finn con un poco de duda en su vos.

Jessica- pues… vengo con mis príncipes **Aragon y Mari** \- Dijo la princesa señalando una pareja que se encontraba en el fondo. Tenían un enorme parecido a Jessica solo que usaban túnicas de piel de animal. Claro con su típica joyería mostrando que eran de la realeza.

Finn- vaya… sí que se parecen a ti- dijo el joven humano con un poco de humor en su vos.

Jessica- jejeje claro que sí, somos de la misma especie… y además él joven es mi hermano- dijo la joven loba mientras en su rostro se mostraba una mueca de burla.

Finn- e-enserio, discúlpeme princesa- dijo Finn mientras bajaba un poco la mirada en señal de vergüenza. Según su código tenía que hablar con respeto hacia los miembros de la realiza. "menso" pensó el joven antes de ser golpeado en su hombro por la joven quien tenía una enorme sonrisa al ver la cara de apenado que tenía el joven héroe. –P-pero-

Jessica- vamos Finn relájate, no me gusta que me traten como una princesa- dijo cambiando un poco el tono de su vos mostrando orgullo y un poco de pena por la forma en la que Finn le trato hace unos segundos. Por otro lado, el joven héroe había cambiado su rostro avergonzado por uno feliz y sutilmente sonrojado, nunca había conocido a una princesa que no que no deseaba que le trataran como tal. Pero, desde un principio se dio cuenta de que no era alguien "Normal". Al notar la sonrisa del joven y su pequeño rubor en su rostro, en el rostro de la joven princesa nació una sonrisa un tanto inocente. Por su parte Finn quería saber un poco más acerca de esa joven princesa, quien obviamente, había captado toda su atención… pero…

Rey Flama- ¡Suficiente!- grito el ex-Gobernante del Reino fuego, quien había asistido a pedido de su hija y por la seguridad de su pequeño reino de ardillas. – hemos estado discutiendo esto todo el día, es hora de llegar a un acuerdo- exigió el ex-Gobernante mientras daba fuertes golpes en la mesa que estaba sentados. "Al fin" pensó Finn mientras observaba como se calmaban as cosas.

-Tiene razón- hablo la Rey del espacio grumoso- No podemos quedarnos así-

-Muy bien- hablo El soberano del Reino de las Puntas- creo que lo mejor que podamos hacer por ahora es intentar contratacar- explico el soberano, sin embargo no se podía apreciar animo a la idea por parte de los demás gobernantes.

\- Y como se supone que lo hagamos? – Pregunto la Princesa Slime

-El Rey de los duendes sugiere que tenemos que unir a nuestros ejércitos y atacar de una vez- dijo Gummy, el jefe de los duendes y asistente del Rey conocido como el silencioso Dan.

-Pero atacar a quién? no sabemos dónde está el Lich, no sabemos cómo se mueven sus ejércitos… no podemos enfocarnos en solo atacar, necesitamos algo mas- Hablo finalmente la Dulce Princesa.

-Así? y entonces para que abres la boca he, cerebrito?- Hablo la princesa del Espacio grumoso mientras hacia gestos muy groseros dirigidos a la princesa (gestos que el narrador no describirá por razones obvias). Tras ese comentario "un poco" indecente, todos los presentes comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. "¿Están jugando?" pensó Finn mientras intentaba disimular su coraje al ver como empezaban su escena de niños malcriados.

Jessica- "hay no, esto no va bien" - Pensó Jessica mientras observaba como su hermano discuta con otros reyes en la sala.- "si esto sigue así el enemigo nos matara sin ni siquiera aparecer"- tras decir esto intento ignorar la actitud de su hermano y dirigió la mirada hacia Finn, quien al parecer estaba a punto de estallar- Finn? ¿Estás Bien Finn?- pregunto la joven mientras tocaba su hombro para llamar su atención. Sin embargo, Finn, no se movía. Seguía estático, con una cara de pocos amigos, eso la puso más nerviosa. Nunca en su vida ha visto a alguien tan molesto.

Sin decir nada, Finn camino unos metros hasta llegar a una silla vacía, donde se supone que estaría el rey de la ciudad que él había salvado…Pero no logro salvarlo a él. De forma brusca…"BAAM"- se pudo escuchar un golpe en la mesa, todos los presentes se quedaron cayados al ver que se trataba de Finn, quien había golpeado la mesa mientras estaba sentado en la silla que se supone que era del rey de reino que yacía en los muelles, al menos eso se pensó hasta que la noticia de su muerte llego a todos los rincones de Ooo.- Saben para quien era esta silla?- pregunto el joven mientras los demás soberanos lo miraba con asombro, incluso algunos lo miraban con terror. Pero aun así todos asintieron- saben porque no está aquí?- pregunto el joven mientras seguía viendo a los monarcas de los reinos.

-es simple- contesto el Rey del espacio grumoso-no esta por aquí porque el Lich le asesino por su debilidad, tú lo sabes. Estuviste ahí no? sabe que no tenia la fuerza para pelear y su ejército era pequeño y lleno de inexpertos- contesto el rey grumoso mientras no quitaba sus ojos del joven quien ya no podía esconder su furia.

\- se equivoca- dijo el joven humano mientras se levantaba del asiento- ¡El no murió por debilidad!-grito- ¡El murió porque intento enfrentarse a Lich solo con lo que tenía! ¡Ninguno de ustedes, o grandes monarcas de Ooo hicieron algo, aun cuando el rey le suplico ayuda! ¡Ninguno quiso brindarle apoyo!- tras decir esto todos los reyes y reinas no dejaban de intercambiar miradas como diciendo "Como sabe eso".

Marceline- C-Como sabes eso Finn- Marceline se acercó al joven humano mientras su cara que el 90% del tiempo estaba sonriente o espantosa paso a una seria, demasiado considerando que es ella.

Finn- lo supe días tras el ataque, el rey no sobrevivió, ni su ejército a excepción de unos pocos. Y el ministro de defensa era uno de ellos… no lo podía creer, pero tras este espectáculo, supongo que si era verdad- dijo secamente mientras los gobernantes no decían una palabra.

-Finn-dijo la Reina Flama- escúchate, no sabe de lo que hablas, solo dices lo que crees y n…- no termino ya que algo la había interrumpido, algo oscuro: una energía, aura o lo que fuese rodeo a Finn. Era pesada y un poco aterradora, aun para ella.

Finn-no mi reina, usted no sabe de lo que habla. Solo saben lo que saben por los espías que dejo que regresen con vida a sus reinos… si, yo soy quien se ha asegurado de que permanezcan informados. Pero a parecer eso no ha servido de mucho. Pero qué otra cosa saben, estando en sus lindos palacios y castillos no ven nada de lo que ha estado pasando en nuestro mundo. No saben cuántos están perdido la vida ¡mientras ustedes están aquí perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces!- absolutamente nadie en el salón podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban procesando, Finn el héroe Humano, acababa de hablar fuerte a los mayores reyes de Ooo. Incluso Marceline no podía hablar, también Jessica estaba en Shock, ninguna creía lo que estaba viendo. Finn, tras calmarse un poco se dispuso a continuar- escuchen, el Lich hace lo que hace para acorralarnos, necesitamos tomar acciones antes de que su ejército avance más hacia el norte-

-Y-Y que p-propones?- Pregunto la princesa tortuga mientras temía que el joven rubio mostrara su lado oscuro nuevamente.

-podemos… no eso es tonto-dijo la dulce Princesa mientras quitaba esa idea de su cabeza, sin embargo eso había atraído la atención del joven héroe.

Finn- que cosa princesa?-

-Pues… mi idea era unir a los reinos menores en un solo lugar, así si sufre un ataque no estarán totalmente solos. Pero eso es…

Finn- eso es perfecto- dijo Finn mientras que los monarcas lo miraban con cara de "Y ESTE QUE PIENSA?".

-Finn-hablo la princesa hot-dog- sabes que eso es imposible, los reinos no querrán dejar todo y irse a otro lugar-

Finn- pues es eso o que el Lich nos vaya destruyendo uno por uno- dijo secamente dejando a toda la sala anonadada. – escuchen, sé que es una locura. La más grande que podrán escuchar de mi, pero solo eso nos queda. Los reinos como el Dulce Reino o el Reino Fuego, son militarmente sostenibles. Más si podemos crear alianzas. Pero los reinos como el Reino Hot-Dog, no sobreviviría un minuto contra todas las fuerzas del Lich. Necesitamos ubicar a los reinos más pequeños en un solo punto estratégico para evitar que sean descubiertos por el enemigo. Y que sea fácil enviar refuerzos por si se llegan a necesitar- dijo el joven humano mientras los demás reyes y reinas cambiaban su cara por una más convencida.

-y a donde crees que se pueda Finn- Pregunto Jessica mientras se acercaba al joven humano quien de su bolcillos saco un mapa de Ooo y la princesa activo un holograma para que todos lo vean. Momentos mas tarde Finn señalo el mejor lugar que posteriormente fue mostrado a todos por el holograma de la Dulce Princesa.

Finn- este punto que ven ahí- dijo Finn mientras señalaba al mapa- fue un viejo castillo, se sabe que esta deshabitado desde hace 300 años. Podemos tomar posición de este y habilitarlo para poder usarlo como fortaleza.- Dijo Finn, en eso todos los reyes asintieron dando su aprobación… pero faltaba otra cosa.

-En cuanto a los ataques constantes que aremos- dijo la Princesa desayuno.

-Pues…- Hablo Jessica- además que los ejércitos se mantengan en contacto y importante y exportando tropas y recursos necesitaremos un equipo de respuesta. Un equipo que se encargó de salvar y brindar refuerzo a los ejércitos grandes, se podría quedar en la Fortaleza- dijo la joven loba mientras que su hermano solo le brindaba un gesto con su mano, un pulgar levantado en señal de aprobación.

\- Pero…- dijo la princesa anillo de compromiso- cuantas unidades necesitaran?-

Dulce Princesa-tengo una idea, deben ser los suficientes para soportar un ataque y lo menos para poder movilizarse y evitar llamar la atención de nuestro enemigo- la princesa puso su mano sobre su barbilla mientras miraba la mesa – deben ser unos 200 hombres diría yo-

\- pero quien lo entrenara y los guiara- hablo Marceline- sin Billy aquí, no podemos hacer mucho. Sin embargo… Finn es el campeón de Ooo-

Finn-P-pero yo...- "rayos… en que me metí?- Pensaba el joven héroe mientras que los demás monarcas comenzaron a debatir otras opciones… bueno hasta…

Dulce Princesa- es cierto, además Billy fue quien te nombro su sucesor, además fue tu idea por lo tanto del proyecto te encargas tu- la dulce Princesa mientras le mostraba una mueca de burla.

-…es cierto- dijo la Reina Flama elevando un poco el tono de su vos - también necesitamos que alguien que ayude a los reinos, que los reúna y ayude a los ciudadanos.- ese era un buen punto, los demás monarcas intercambiaban miradas mientras que el Ex–Rey Flama solo observaba al humano, quien también estaba intercambiando miradas, pero con Marceline y Jessica.

Ex-Rey Flama- muy bien, yo digo que el humano se encargue de todo- dijo secamente mientras los demás pasaban de la duda a la confusión. Nadie en la sala dijo ni una palabra. Todo estaba en silencio, de un momento a otro Finn tomo la palabra.

Finn- p-pero no puedo, ni siquiera tengo 18 años. Tal vez pueda entrenar un pequeño ejército, Pero…- Tartamudeaba, estaba claramente nervioso. Pero quien lo culpa, ya era mucha responsabilidad para un joven de 17 años de edad. No es que no hubiera tenido experiencia antes en dirigir a un pueblo, lo había hecho muy bien e incluso fue un rey pero dirigir más de un reino, eso no era nada fácil.

-escucha Finn- se levantó el rey del Desierto, quien no había movido ni un musculo desde que inicio la reunión, se separó de su asiento y camino hacia el centro hasta estar en frente del joven héroe- Finn, ya llego la hora que tienes que comprender que esta vida no se trata de las cosas que puedes hacer o las que no, se trata de hacerlas o no. Me entendiste Finn?- El joven héroe solo asintió ante esta pregunta- Muy bien, entonces yo te nombro general del ejército aliado. ¿Alguien se opone?- el rey dirigió su pregunta a todos en la sala quienes habían quedado impresionados. Nadie en la sala objeto.- Muy bien, creo que es un anime, que dices?- se volvo a dirigir al joven quine había cambiado su rostro de uno temeroso a uno decidido-

Finn- lo hare, dirige las fuerzas unidas- Dijo Finn de una vez, una lluvia de aplausos inundo la sala mientras que el Ex-Rey Flama solo mostraba una mueca de victoria, Marceline solo tenía una cara de "jejeje en que te metiste", Mientras que en la cara de la Dulce Princesa solo se podía ver una mueca de orgullo y felicidad.

Tras ese breve, pero decisivo momento, los monarcas discutieron acerca de cómo iban a exportar los recursos necesarios y cuál iba a ser el diseño de la fortaleza sin mencionar el problema de mover los minis-reinos, hasta dicha fortaleza. Lastimosamente para Finn, esto era de suma importancia y por lo tanto estuvo al pendiente tanto del diseño como el asunto de los recursos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que en realidad no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, no podía demostrar ignorancia o cualquier debilidad, No ahora. Tras un rato, los reyes y reinas comenzaron a discutir otras cosas relacionadas con el tema que era "La guerra", pero que ante los ojos de Finn no eran de mucha importancia. Por lo tanto se separó de los reyes y se dirigió hasta Marceline quien estaba hablando con Jessica.

Marceline- jejeje te fue bien general- hijo Marceline con una manzana en la boca mientras que Jessica comía una pera.- y que piensas hacer?-

Finn- como que hare? solo me queda seguir con el plan- hablo de forma muy tranquila, no era muy normal que reaccionara de esa forma al recibir aún más responsabilidades pero era Finn, no era muy normal en primer lugar.

Oye Finn- hablo Jessica- y como bautizaras a tu escuadrón?-

Finn- pues… no estoy muy seguro, que piensas Marceline?

Marceline- Pues, yo opino: los bulldogs salvajes- dijo mientras continuaba devorando las manzanas que se encontraban en la sala.

Oye Finn!- grito Jessica- ¡Que te parece los Lobos Furiosos he?- pregunto con un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras que su rostro reflejaba una mueca estilo perrito triste, Finn se había dado cuenta de esto, en su mente no estaba la pregunta, solo se podía ver el rostro de esa joven loba. El joven humano quedo en shock por unos segundos hasta que Marceline lo golpe en la cabeza sacándolo del trance.

Finn- si, jejeje ese sería un buen nombre- "Menso" pensó Finn, como había quedado en Shock por una chica que había conocido hace unas horas mientras que Marceline pensaba "Menso, como se pudo quedar viéndola por mucho tiempo"

Tras que la reunió Finn fue corriendo hasta su casa y se llevó todos los kilos de oro junto a Jake y lo llevaron al dulce Reino. Ahí, Bonnibel, Marceline, Jessica, Jake y Finn se dirigieron al punto del mapa donde estaba el reino en ruinas.

XXX

Cuando la guerra comenzó, Finn y Jessica pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado diría Marceline. Se volvían más cercanos hasta el punto de quedar hablar sobre cosas que no hablarían con cualquiera. Se juntaron tanto que no hubo vergüenza cuando por accidente usaron un químico extraño que los dejo medio desnudos, accidente que Pan de Canela presencio y como alma que se lleva el diablo fue corriendo hasta Jake y Pheobe, quien no sabía si reír o ir a matar a Finn por razones que no ella entendía. Afortunadamente para Finn, Jake tenía un jarro de agua en sus manos, he hiso lo que tenía que hacer. Lo bebió y le golpeo a la Reina del Reino Fuego con este jarrón para que recuperara la cordura.

FIN FLASH BACK

Tras un largo viaje, Finn y Jake llegaron al dulce Reino donde fueron recibidos por todos los ciudadanos del Dulce Reino, en especial al perro amarillo quien fue recibido por regalos y pasteles. Cabe recordar que al estar Finn al frente de la batalla, quien defendía el Dulce Reino junto a los Chicle-Boots fue Jake. Por lo tanto, todos en la ciudad lo conocían como un héroe. Al llegar al palacio fueron recibidos por Mentita. Quien amablemente los dejo a la puerta del laboratorio se encontraron con la Dulce Princesa mientras estaba trabajando en una especie de máquina que estaba cubierta por una lona.

Finn- buenos días Princesa- dijo Finn mientras hacia una reverencia hacia su princesa. Tras los sucedidos, el joven humano había dejado de tratar a las princesas como otras amigas y había empezado a actuar con más respeto hacia estas.

Bonnibel- Buenos días general Murtons- respondió la joven princesa mientras daba un pequeño gesto con su mano.

Jake- jejeje buenos días Bonnibel- Por otro lado Jake saludaba lo más normal posible.

Bonnibel- que bueno verte Jake. Bueno jóvenes quiero que sean los primeros en ver mi nueva obra maestra…*pausa dramática*…*y Mentita tocando un tambor*… les presento el Chicle-Boot 7.0!- dijo la princesa mientras le quitaba la lona y mostraba un Chilce-Boot con 4 brazos, brazos un tanto más gruesos y una cabeza más pequeña con una bola negra en la cabeza. y de color café. – es hermoso verdad?- dijo la DP con brillos en sus ojos mientras que Finn solo pensaba "jejeje así que en esto has usado el medallón he?"

Finn- jejeje que genial, y cuando lo presentaras oficialmente Princesa?- pregunto Finn mientras echaba un ojo a los libros que estaban en el laboratorio.

Bonnibel- pues… en la cena de mañana, vendrás verdad?-

Finn- pues…- no sabía que responder mientras que solo podía ver el rostro de la DP que reflejaba el desea dé una respuesta concreta y no una indecisa. – lo hare, pero no me mire con esos ojos-

Jake- jejeje le dije que eso funcionaria princesa- dijo mientras levantaba la pata con su puño mientras que la DP le devolvía el gesto.

"los voy a matar" pensaba Finn mientras miraba dicha escena.- buenos Días Prince…- detrás de él pudo escuchar una vos muy familiar. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y casi de inmediato su rostro paso a felicidad y un poco de confusión. "Jessica…" pensó Finn mientras miraba a la chica que lo había vuelto loco por un tiempo, pero algo andaba mal. No estaba sola, con ella se encontraba un joven, Era un hombre lobo claramente, usaba unos pantalones Jean rotos, una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas y de cabello rubio como el de Finn, solo que un poco más alborotado con ojos color verde. Era un joven bastante apuesto, un poco más bajo de Finn, se notaba que era fuerte. Sin embargo a simple apariencia era como cualquier lobo joven que Finn haya visto, pero tenía algo raro.- h-hola Finn… c-como estas?- dijo la joven mientras enganchaba su brazo con el otro chico que estaba al lado.

Finn- bien y pero no mejor que a ti- respondió de la manera más natural posible mientras que en su mente estaba "quien es ese chico" o "lo mato o no lo mato, que dilema". Sin embargo, tras responderle únicamente hubo silencio absoluto, nadie hablaba. Ni Jake, ni la Dulce Princesa, ni siquiera el joven a lado de Jessica. – y… dime quien es tu amigo Jessica?- hablo lo más directo que podría ser, realmente quería saber quién era ese tipo, y sus pensamientos seguían en "lo mato o no".

Jessica- pues…- no podía responder claramente, estaba incomoda, y no era la única. Al otro lado del salón se encontraba Jake y Bonnibel con una mirada de terror, temiendo lo que podría pasar estando Finn, claramente alterado y disimulaba su cara de ira y dos hombres lobos de gran fuerza.

-como nadie va hablar, lo hare yo- hablo el joven rubio de ojos verdes-me llamo Kano Sho, soy un lobo del bosque negro y soy su novio- finalmente alguien dijo algo, el joven parecía educado y de esa forma ofreció su mano para estrecharla. Sin embargo, en caso de Finn se podía ver un pequeño gesto de enojo, pero savia disimularlo. Usando todas las fuerzas de voluntad que tenia se dispuso a controlar esas emociones "extrañas" y se dispuso a responder.

Finn- un gusto…*estrellando la mano*… mi nombre es Finn, Finn Murtons- de forma muy amable se presentó el joven humano quien pudo reprimir todo esos sentimientos que nacieron dentro. Pero luego reacciono- eres que?- pregunto aun con su mano estrechando la mano del joven lobo.

Jessica- Finn, él es el embajador de mi pueblo… y es mi novio- dijo secamente, su rostro podía reflejar un toque de tristeza y un poco de… ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué tenía miedo? ¿Acaso le causaba miedo de lo que iba a decir? ¿De dónde se había originado su comportamiento? El ambiente se volvió pesado, nadie hablaba, pero de momento a otro, sin embargo, el joven lobo pudo sentir ese extraño miedo y se acercó más a la joven. Quien reacciono sorprendida a las acciones de su novio. Por otro lado Finn no tenía nada en mente"…" vacío, solo eso.

Bonnibel- jejeje… uf… Jessica, Jake…podrían dejarnos solos por un momento- hablo la DP buscando salir de ese incomodo momento.

Jake- si claro…- Jake estaba saliendo dudando si era sabio dejar a la DP con esos dos, se notaba que el lobo era fuerte, pero lo que le preocupaba era como reaccionaria Finn. Ya había dejado de ser el niño de antes, tras la guerra había adquirido "nuevas habilidades". Le preocupaba si el reino se mantendría en una pieza si se llegara a enojar.

Jessica- No! yo me quedare aquí, y porque Finn puede quedarse?- la joven no estaba dispuesta a soltar a su nuevo novio, pero la DP no tenía tiempo y le convenció de dejarlo, "este es un asunto oficial de los reinos, y Finn es uno de nuestros generales, eso le incumbe también" eso fue lo que dijo la DP. Con mucho rencor la joven loba solo salió de la sala.

Paso el tiempo y nadie salía de la sala. El ambiente era tan tenso que Jessica intento iniciar una conversación.

Jessica- oye Jake, aun no te saludo… como estas?- Pregunto Jake

Jake- jejeje, muy bien, pero y tu que has hecho?-

Jessica- nada, almenos no importante- era obvio que quería evitar cualquier pregunta. Hubiera funcionado con Finn, quien hubiera entendido de inmediato. Pero ese con quien hablaba no era Finn.

Jake- y cuando conociste a tu novio he?- lo logro, había sacado el gato sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jessica- Q-que clase de pregunta es esa?- era obvio que ya estaba algo incomoda, pero su pregunta la hizo saltar más de lo que había pensado mientras intentaba ocultar el rojo de su rostro.

Jake- vamos, solo quiero saber nada mas-

Jessica- está bien, lo conocí hace unos 4 meses y me enamore de él de inmediato… y... que ha hecho Finn- su tristeza se volvió obvia, era claro que esos dos habían vivido mucho juntos y ahora solo aparece con su nuevo novio. Eso es lo que ella quería evitar. Pero las cosas no salieron como planeo.

Jake- no lo sé, no lo he visto últimamente… solo sé que ya no es un héroe… almenos no como antes- se podía notar un toque de melancolía e, sus palabras; después de todo, había pasado mucho desde que tenían una verdadera aventura heroica, Por así decirlo.

Jessica- que? porque? creí que de eso vivía-

Jake- jejeje él vive de su físico jejeje-

De un momento a otro los dos presentes salieron de la sala dejando a la DP adentro. Sin decir nada, Kano Sho se acercó a su novia y la abrazo por detrás mientras que Finn solo miro con un poco de desilusión, pero nada más. Orgullo, si… eso es lo que almenos tenía que demostrar cómo general que era. No podía demostrar debilidad.

Finn- nos vemos Jake, princesa me dio gusto verla otra vez… con su permiso *dijo dando una reverencia* y salió de la habitación dejando a Jake junto a los demás lobos. Después de un rato de hablar sobre cosas que Jake no le importaban mucho, solo quería ser amable con los dos huéspeds, pero después de unos 50 minutos Jake salió en busca de su hermanito.

Tras la reunión Finn salió de la sala con el corazón en mano, pero con su frente en alto. Tras todo lo que había pasado no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad. "qué tal si el enemigo lo nota" pensó Finn mientras caminaba por las calles del dulce reino.

Finn POV

Yo seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaba y saludaba a quienes me saludaban. Necesitaba distraerme de alguna manera, pero cuál?... ahora que lo pienso, no sé porque estoy tan mal. Ni siquiera llegamos a ser novios o pareja. Solo éramos amigos. Tras un rato llegue a un nuevo restaurante, ahí paso las siguientes horas, no quería ver a Jake ni a nadie… y aun no entendía el porqué. Una ves llegando la noche me fui a mi casa, no es que alguien me estuviera esperando, fijo y BMO habría vuelto con Jake.

Horas de caminata, no corrí, no trote, solo camine. Tal vez por eso me tarde mucho… entre y en efecto. BMO no estaba. Realmente no me impresione para nada. "Después de todo vivo solo no?... como sea, tal vez mañana este mas distraído, Mañana es ese tonto baile, tal vez ni vaya. No… tengo que ir… como general no puedo faltar…pero? y que tal si ella va?... esto es muy complicado. Porque me siento así? no la he visto por meses… porque no puedo enfriar este corazón para ya no sentirlo? Ya tuve suficiente, ya no quiero sentir dolor…"

Esa noche no podía dormir, solo podía ver por la ventana esperando algo, no sabía que era… pero esperaba. De un momento a otro logre ver una estrella fugar… "desearía poder comenzar de nuevo" dije en vos alta antes de darme la vuelta y solo tener el muro enfrente, eventualmente el sueño me venció y yo…

…

Qué raro, yo estaba en un campo de trigo, era realmente hermoso… me sentía muy tranquilo, solo podía ver el trigo moviéndose con el viento y un hermoso cielo despejado. El sol me iluminaba con su esplendor… Caminaba sin rumbo, solo presenciaba la danza del trigo. Mire a lo lejos un árbol, un manzano si no me equivocaba. Poco a poco me fui acercando al árbol, al llegar pude notar que se encontraba en medio de un lago congelado, pero como era posible? Me quede analizándolo por unos segundos, no estaba seguro si cruzar… pero mi cuerpo se movió solo y avance. Mientras avanzaba me daba cuenta que el hielo se volvía más grueso. Era muy hermoso, al llegar pude ver un par de columpios que colgaban abajo del árbol. El árbol era frondoso, sus hojas eran de un verde oscuro. Su corteza, jamás había visto una corteza tan gruesa lo que me hizo dudar un poco pero no le tome importancia, pero tenía un imperfecto… en el centro pude notar un extraño dibujo, parecía un corazón… dentro pude ver: FXF 4ever… me quede pensando por un momento. "Que significa" pensé mientras aún seguía viendo ese extraño dibujo.

Tras un rato, aparte mi mirada y vi algo más… era una hermosa manzana verde, no era roja como yo creía que debería ser. Pero que importaba, manzana es manzana… supongo. Fui en busca de la manzana que por sorpresa cayó al suelo sin ni siquiera tocarla. Intente atraparla, pero al estar un metro de mí, fue atrapada por alguien más. Tras tomarla se dio la vuelta en dirección a los columpios que había ahí. Solo podía ver su cabello dorado, también note que usaba una ramera ¾ azul celeste, una ollera azul oscuro. Unas calcetas que de daban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas y un extraño sobrero de conejo. El sombrero tenía un orificio donde podía escapar su cabello dorado. – H-hola- hable intentando captar la atención de esa chica. Pero no recibí nada a cambio; supuse que me estaba ignorando. –hoye… quién eres?- pregunte pero nada, no había ni una ración por parte de esa chica… solo pude escuchar una leve risa, sin duda su vos era hermosa… Pero eso no era el punto. Seguí avanzando hasta quedar a un metro de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome su hombro intentando llamar su atención. Pero… de repente todo se vio en un humbral negro, no podía ver nada; la oscuridad me había rodeado por completo. – ¡Donde estoy!- grite, pero no recibí respuesta, sin embargo, de un momento al otro escuche algo que me dejo impactado- " **FINN** "- pude escuchar mi nombre, iba a preguntar nuevamente pero volví a escuchar esa vos. –" **FINN… FINN… PORQUE NO HAS PARTIDO YA?..."** – no entendía, a que se refería?- " **ES HORA, LEVANTATE Y BUSCALA ANTES QUE SEA TARDE** …"- pero que… quien rayos era esa persona, solo podía escuchar su vos y lo que dijo no tenía sentido, quise hablar pero…

Xxx

-AHHHHHH- había despertado… que sueño más raro, pero… no logre ver al búho cósmico asique decidí no tomarle mucha importancia, realmente no tenía intención de dejar mi hogar. Pero esa chica, será que a ella tenía que buscar? bueno, supongo que mejor vea… "M*****" pensé al ver el reloj en la pared, ya eran las 3 de la tarde, el baile emperezaba a las 6. Pero tenía que llegar antes para recibir a los monarcas, será mejor que me dé prisa. Tras ducharme y cambiarme con mis ropas de siempre: mi camiseta blanca con detalles negros; mis botas con tacón, no muy alto claro; y mi pantalón de mezclilla negro en conjunto con mi abrigo negro que Jake me había regalado. Era parecido a la túnica que tenía, con la diferencia que este no tenía nada en la espalda y la capucha tenía un pico en el frente. También usaba mis guantes negros con una espada plateada de doble filo con un diamante en la base, una empuñadura negra y su funda adornada con diamantes, no tenía mucho filo; era más de decoración que de combate. Pero daba una buena imagen, o almenos eso es lo que Marceline y Bonnibel me habían dicho.

"TOC, TOC"

Tras un rato de haberme preparado, logre escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Era obvio para mí quien era. Aun así, me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla así permitiéndome observar a un perro bulldog amarillo con un traje muy elegante.

Finn- Jake! hermano creí que te vería en la fiesta- mentí, sabía que él vendría a buscarme, pero de cualquier forma me hice el sorprendido.

Jake- hola hermanito! como estas? sigues enfadado?- jejeje ese Jake, nunca cambio, sigue siendo tan franco y un poco molesto como siempre, pero… en realidad no me sentía para nada mal.

Finn- jejeje estoy bien perro- le conteste rápido y sin dudar, realmente estaba bien, siempre y cuando no me encuentre con esos dos todo estará bien- Oye Jake, será mejor irnos, no queremos llegar tarde-le dije de una vez.

Jake- Ok, so tu perro gigante papa- grito Jake mientras se convertía en un perro gigante mientras me tomaba por la espalda y me subía en su lomo- Listo hermanito, a darle!- y así nos alegamos de la casa, listos para lo que probablemente sea la fiesta más rara que haya asistido, y que conste que he estado en fiestas dentro de estómagos de monstruos.

Unos 20 minutos después llegamos al Dulce Reino, al llegar lo primero que note era que todas las casas de los ciudadanos estaba bien adornadas con lámparas y otras hermosas decoraciones. Podía ver todas las carrozas de los magnates y monarcas, pero no miraba a ninguno de ellos. Jejeje Sabia que la dulce princesa iba estar furiosa por haberme tardado. Pero que se le iba a ser. Al llegar al castillo fui recibido por Mentita quien nos dirigió a la sala donde estaban los demás invitados listos para el banquete. Antes de llegar, Mentita me pidió que no entrara hasta que fuese anunciado… tras un breve momento–"REYES Y REINAS- Hablo Mentita – ES UN HONOR PRESENTAR A NUESTRO GENERAL FINN MURTON- tras haber sido presentado, Salí a escena, recibí una lluvia de aplausos. Realmente se sintió un poco bien lo admito, es genial ser reconocido de vez en cuando, pero mi atención no era en los reyes sino en sus caballeros que se encontraban en cada esquina del salo. Ellos fueron mis compañeros en la batalla hace dos años, o aun lo eran? Después de la guerra no me contacte con muchos. Solo con Jessica y un par de vampiros chiflados. Pero también note algunos reyes y princesas: La Dulce Princesa, La Reina Flama, La Princesa Slime, La Princesa Océano, La Princesa Hermosa, La Princesa Desayuno y otras Princesas… ah y Marceline.

Tras lo que había ocurrido, Me senté en mi lugar junto a la Dulce Princesa. Pude notar que las vajillas y los platos estaban hechos de los materiales más finos de todo Ooo, era extraño para mi comer de esa forma, siempre era yo quien cuidaba a los que comían y ahora estoy aquí, disfrutando las delicias más exóticas con los reyes y príncipes de Ooo. Tras unos minutos de charla entre monarcas y mi larga charla con Marceline quien me había dicho lo que Pan de Canela había gritado a todo pulmón en el Dulce Reino y en el Reino Fuego. Realmente empezaba a odiar a ese dulce. De un momento a otro, la Dulce Princesa llamo nuestra atención goleando su copa con una cuchara mientras se paraba de su asiento y daba marcha hasta llegar una parte de la sala completamente cubierta por una alfombra color rosa más oscuro de lo normal.

Bonnibel- Atención por favor! Reyes, Reinas, Princesas y Príncipes bonachones… esta noche quiero presentarles mi nuevo invento…- tras decir esto la princesa dio un taconazo y de pronto la alfombra empezó a agitarse mientras que del centro se podía ver una compuerta abriéndose dejando a ver una maquina muy parecida a un robot de combate. – este es el Chicle Boot 8.1- grito con mucho orgullo, sin embargo

Finn- pero princesa… creí que este era el num…-

Bonnibel- 8.1, dije 8.1 jejeje cero que escuchaste mas Finn jejeje- dijo ella mientras que se podía notar una pieza de metal quemada al lado del nuevo robot casi exacto al anterior.

Finn- se destruyó verdad?- pregunte sin rodeos mientras que su expresión cambio a uno de vergüenza.

Bonnibel- jejeje si, como sea… este es mejor, está equipado con: con cañones de plasma, lanza granadas, lanza torpedos, una ametralladora de dulces ácidos, una armadura casi indestructible y es mas inteligente que los demás guardias de chicle.- todos en la sala le regalaron una lluvia de aplausos a la Princesa y su nueva creación. Tras un rato todos los visitantes de movieron por el castillo, hablando y pasando un tiempo con sus guardianes y monarcas amigos.

Por mi parte, desde que había salido a escena ese robot, me haba dado mala espina… pero tal vez solo era yo, lo bueno es que no me encontré con Jessica y… espera. A lo lejos pude ver a un ser de dulce mientras hablaba con su reina, un ser destinado a morir. –PAN DE CANELA- grite a todo pulmón mientras que el Pan de Canela me vio con un gesto de Terror- LLEGO TU HORA PAN DE CANELA- Grite antes de salir tras él. Pan de Canela salto por la venta para ser interceptado por su perro Jake2, - VUELVE AQUÍ, NO HUYAS COBARDE- grite mientras seguía a ese lobo con una furia ciega. Todo mientras la Reina Flama ponía un gesto de vergüenza y felicidad; y Marceline, con un gesto de burla, mientras que la Dulce Princesa solo nos miraba, no sabía lo que pensaba pero estaba seguro que no sería muy diferente a "lo matare". Mientras yo seguía a ese pobre pan que seguro moriría hoy.

MORIRAS PAN DE CANELA- grite- TE QUEMARE Y TE TIRARE AL RÍO; LUEGO TE SACARE, TE COGELARE Y TE TIRARE A UN BOLCAN, ENTENDISTE?

Fin FINN POV

Mientras que al otro lado del reino se encontraban dos seres, encapuchados, sin poder ver sus rostros. En la oscuridad, solo se podía ver que uno tenía capa con capucha blanca, quien estaba sentado en un especie de trono hecho de piedras mientras que el otro una túnica café desgastada de la parte de abajo.

-y bien?- hablo el sujeto con la capa blanca- donde está el elegido?

-está en posición mi señor- hablo el ser de túnica café- llego la hora de que parta- hablo el ser. Mientras hablaba en el salón del Dulce Reino, una sombra se movía lentamente sin ser detectada hasta el nuevo Robot de la Dulce Princesa.

\- bien, bien- en ese momento, el encapuchado de capa blanca elevo su mano mostrando una esfera que por alguna razón estaba mostrando el dulce reino y a todos los que estaban en él, incluyendo a un Pan de Canela muy asustado. – Prepara el evento principal- ordeno quien era obvio que era el jefe.

-enseguida mi señor- hablo el encapuchado de túnica café mientras que en su mano saco una especie de daga y clavándola al suelo desapareció. En ese momento, la sombra cambio de color de forma que parecía una mancha verde que se dirigió al Robot. De un momento a otro, la sombra se fundía con el Robot. En cuestión de segundos, el Robot se activó abriendo sus ojos mostrando un rojo intenso…

-… jejeje- hablo el encapuchado-

… que comience la función...-

 **Bueno jóvenes me disculpo mil veces por la tardanza, sé que dije Viernes, pero tuve un pequeño problema de la Universidad (tuve exámenes para ser sincero) así que les ruego que me perdonen la tardanza, pero ya saben cómo son los exámenes de la Universidad. Pero mejor tarde que nunca no? jejeje Como sea, aquí les traigo algunas curiosidades:**

 **El rey de Desierto, el padre de la Princesa del Desierto (lo sé, es un poco obvio) La Princesa desierto es personaje del comic de Hora de Aventura "Numero 1 Recopilatorio.**

 **La Princesa Océano, ella es un personaje no cónico del comic de Hora de Aventura: Marceline y las Reinas del Grito Número 4.**

 **La frase del Rey Océano: "la** **vida no se trata de las cosas que puedes hacer o las que no, se trata de hacerlas o no." está basada en la frase del Maestro de Karate Shio Sakaki del Ryosanpaku del Manga de: "Kenichi, el discípulo más fuerte de la historia". El manga cuenta con 583 capítulos, es de género: acción, aventura, artes marciales y shounen. Es muy bueno, lo recomiendo bastante.**

 **El Nombre de Kano Sho, fue sacado del Personaje del manga de "Kenichi el discípulo más fuerte de la historia" llamado Suparna (que parecido tiene, pues ninguno. Si quieren saberlo? lean el manga.)**

 **Nota: Durante la narración de la historia, recomendare uno que otro manga como anteriormente. Si quieren léanlos.**

 **Pero bueno, agradezco su paciencia y mi disculpas otra vez por haberme tardado.**


	3. La Tragedia y La Partida del Héroe

**25/01/1995 DH-(Después de la Guerra de los Champiñones)**

 **Hora de Aventura con Finn y Jake no me pertenece, le Pertenece a Pendleton Ward o a Cartoon Network.**

 **-Muy bien, este es un hermoso día. ¿Verdad Guabara-san?-**

 **-Hi-**

 **-Para aquel que no lo conocen, es una gran estrella de Nueva York, (es del anime Kekkai Sensen, miren el primer capítulo y me entenderán) No va a participar en la historia, pero si me hará compañía mientras la cuento. ¿Verdad Guabara-san?-**

 **-Hi-**

 **-sé que quieren matarme por la tardanza, no se preocupen, lo entiendo. Guabara-san también quiere, no Guabara-san?**

 **-Hi-**

 **-Para mis queridos Juan y jejeje Anónimo, Me disculpo por no haber dejado claro esto, pero ¿mejor tarde que nunca no? Bueno, Jonathan, es el nombre del narrador de la historia (Ósea yo), También es el tipo que se queja al principio del segundo capítulo. Él (ósea yo) es quien la está narrando unos 900 años después de la fecha de la historia. Ósea 900 después de que Finn y Fionna… ya saben. XDD Pero no es un personaje de gran importancia, como dije: solo es el narrador, no participa en la historia. Y si habría de hacerlo, no sería algo de mucha relevancia… o tal vez sí jejeje. No me miren así; ni piensen que les daré spoiler… ese no es mi estilo XDD.-**

 **-Además se aconseja que…**

 **Todo entre "" le considere como un pensamiento. Al no ser especificado querrá decir que será del único ser en escena capas de pensar. Los *…* serán acciones entre diálogos de los personajes de la historia.-**

 **ejem**

 **-dejando esto claro, es hora de comenzar con lo más duro-**

 **Otro- ¿así como nos hablaste hace tres meses sobre anime Sakamoto desu ga?-**

 **-AUN MAS DURO… ¿verdad Guabara-san?-**

 **-Hi-**

 **-Entonces comencemos-**

 **Xxx**

 **La Tragedia y La Partida del Héroe**

 ** _Finn POV_**

"Oh… Sh***" pensé mientras lograba esquivar uno de los golpes de esa cosa. Ya había pasado tres horas luchando contra esta cosa. Mal*** maquina, solo se activó y empezó a destruir todo con una enorme facilidad, fue aterrador en el momento; Pero Jake y Marceline sacaron a todos de aquí de inmediato. Solo había quedado yo y la Reina Flama. Luchamos lo que pudimos pero este Boot le lanzó una granada de Hielo y la debilito, pude sacarla del castillo pero el Boot había destruido la entrada antes que yo pudiera salir. Sin mencionar ese estu*** campo de fuerza que aplico la DP para que esta abominación no saliera afuera del castillo. No era mala idea, pero ahora estaba atrincherado con esta chatarra. Cada vez se volvía más pesado y molesto tratar con esto.

 ** _FIN Finn POV_**

La batalla continuaba, dicho Boot estaba atacando usando sus misiles mientras el joven intentaba esquivarlos uno por uno sin prestar atención del puño metálico que se aproximaba hacia él. El joven usando su mano derecha bloqueo el golpe, sin embargo, la onda expansiva de aquel choque fue capaz de destrozar la manga de su traje sin mencionar el daño en el brazo del joven, que aun sin ser muy visible, pudo haberle roto el hueso. De inmediato el Boot, usando su tercer brazo atrapo al joven, mientras que los otros dos brazos del Boot se transformaron en dos espadas con un filo aterrador. El Joven atrapado cerró sus ojos por unos segundos dando la imagen de preparase para el ataque. Sin embargo, un mili-segundo antes del golpe el joven al abrir sus ojos se podía notar un resplandor azul neon. De un momento a otro, el Chicle-Boot se prendió en llamas azules cobalto, llamas que derretían prácticamente todo alrededor de este, a excepción de Finn claro.

En un acto de pánico, el Chicle-Boot, libero al joven de su agarre. Gran error… el joven una vez libre, realizo un giro en el aire dándole impulso para atacar al Chicle-Boot con una patada mandándole a volar por 34 metros chocando contra el suelo levantando una nube de polvo, el impacto del choque entre el Robot y el suelo fue suficiente para dejar una grieta de 6 metros de diámetro. Pero aunque el impacto haya sido de semejante magnitud, tras levantarse la cortina de polvo se revelo que el Robot no había sufrido grandes daños por el impacto.

"Mi**** esta cosa es más dura de lo que pensé", pensó Finn mientras se limpiaba una línea de sangre que había quedado bajo sus labios. "Ese maldito, he perdido el 80% de mi energía, si esto sigue así ese bast**** me matara." pensó Finn mientras el Robot se ponía de pie de nuevo y fijaba su fría y horrible mirada hacia él. En un parpadeo, la distancia entre Finn y el Chicle-Boot se había reducido a cero. Estaban de frente, estáticos, ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Finn, ahora con su rostro apuntando hacia arriba solo dedico una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor cruzaba su frente hasta llegar a su mejilla mientras que sus manos emergían llamas azules cobalto que rápidamente envolvieron sus brazos hasta su cuello.

-Y bien?- pregunto el joven mientras el Robot seguía sin moverse, hasta que de sus ojos se pudo apreciar un resplandor verde y asintió con la cabeza. – Muy bien- inmediatamente el joven conecto una seria de golpes directo en la parte inferior de Chicle-Boot dejando varias hendiduras en la placa que tenía en el pecho, los impactos fueron suficientes para hacerle retroceder. Aunque no logro derribarle, rápidamente el Robot contrataco golpeando al joven con sus cuatro brazos que habían tomado la forma de martillos, mientras que Finn solo bloqueaba con sus brazos recibiendo daños graves en sus brazos. "Mier**" pensó Finn "Tenía que dejar mis pu*** guantes en mi casa" pensó Finn mientras continuaba recibiendo los golpes secos de la máquina.

Tras varios segundos de intenso dolor, el joven encontró una apertura en la defensa del Robot. Con un movimiento aterradoramente veloz, el joven tomo el brazo derecho del Robot mientras que un giro logro darle una patada en llamas en el cristal del Chicle-Boot dejando una fisura en su cristal y lanzándole 30 metros de distancia. Sin embargo, el Chicle-Boot dio un giro y aterrizo de pie dejando una grieta enorme en el suelo. De unos mili-segundos a otros, el Chicle-Boot había lanzado su ataque dando un golpe seco dirigido a Finn, quien gracias a sus reflejos sobre-Humanos había bloqueado ese ataque con otro usando sus puño derecho mientras estaba envuelto en llamas.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Afuera del castillo, se encontraban todos los monarcas, Jake había logrado sacar a todos los sirvientes y ayudar a todos los guardianes heridos. Sin embargo, ahora que la Reina Flama había salido, o la habían sacado mejor dicho. Se había recuperado casi por completo, pero ahora estando afuera no podía hacer nada. Ya no había nadie quien apoyare a su hermanito.

-Bonnibel!- grito Jake de forma desesperada- necesitamos hacer algo, Finn no va a resistir lo suficiente- dijo Jake mientras sacudía a la Dulce Princesa de forma muy agitada.

-Ya basta- grito la Dulce Princesa- llevo intentando desactivar este campo de fuerza, pero no puedo… es como si alguien estuviera manipulando los controles para evitar que entremos a ayudar…-

-ejejeje ese soy yo- hablo una figura que usaba una capa y una capucha color café mientras mostraba el símbolo de la paz.

-esto es malo- Hablo Marceline- no importa que sea Finn, esto ya es demasiado. Reina Flama tienes alguna idea?- Pregunto Marceline a la soberana del Reino Fuego. Pero ella no le había prestado atención, solo observaba el castillo rodado por el campo de fuerza.

-Vamos Finn- susurro la Reina Flama- si mueres ahí te voy a matar- dijo finalmente mientras su rostro solo reflejaba preocupación.

-Huchale sí que está preocupada no?- Hablo Marceline

-Es cierto- hablo Jake mientras observaba la cara de preocupación de la Reina Flama. Sin embargo, esa escena no cambiaba su estado de ánimo, tenía que ir a salvar a su hermano sea como sea. Estaba dispuesto a golpear ese domo hasta el fin de su vida, pero…

-Ya lo tengo!- Grito la Dulce Princesa- Ya sé cómo liberarlo, solo necesito que Jake me traiga unas cosas.- dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras le entregaba una hoja con muchas anotaciones a Jake, quien sin pensar se volvió gigante y salió en búsqueda de esos objetos.

Xxx

En otro lado… los dos seres extraños solo observaban la batalla por medio de la esfera de Cristal que poseía el sujeto con capa blanca.

-Mi señor- hablo el sujeto con la capa café- cree que el plan de la Princesa del Dulce Reina tenga algún resultado beneficioso para el joven?- pregunto sin apartar su atención de la esfera de cristal.

-por supuesto que no- hablo quien parecía ser el líder- es obvio que no lo lograra, es más seguro que ese chico romperá el campo de fuerza antes que ese perro llegue con las cosas.- hablo el líder de forma demasiado confiada mientras que el rostro de su subordinado se podía reflejar duda aunque no se pedirá ver sus ojos.

\- pero…- hablo el encapuchado mientras desviaba su mirada de la esfera y la dirigía a su amo- mi señor… no creo que tenga la fuerza para destruir semejante campo de fuerza por si solo-

-Aun tienes mucho que aprender mi discípulo- hablo el líder- si no lo logra por sí mismo, entonces esto no habría de tener sentido. No necesitamos un héroe débil… Lo lograra, al fin y al cabo es su destino…-

Xxx

En el castillo, solo quedaban destrozos de lo que solía ser uno de los más magníficos castillos en todo Ooo. Ahora solo quedaban destrozos… ah y dos siluetas que atacaban una a la otra. Tanto Finn como el Chicle-Boot mantenían una serie de ataques que eran bloqueados por el ataque del adversario. Ataques lo suficiente mente poderosos para dejar huecos en el suelo, que por cierto estaba compuesto de piezas de dulce endurecido. Más o menos tan duros el concreto, a diferencia que este se podía comer y era a prueba de sustancias radioactivas.

El joven y la maquina continuaban chocando "puños". Hasta que Finn logro derribarle usando sus dos manos en llamas como cuchillas destrozando sus pies. Sin una espada, Finn solo podía usar sus brazos, su espada estaba hecha pedazos. Solo podía contar con su fuerza; tanto física como mental para no desmoronarse después de tanto tiempo de lucha. En el momento de haber perdido sus pies, la maquina activo unos propulsores y empezó a andar flotado mientras que de su espalda se asomo una especie de arma, ¡parecía una… "Rayos!" pensó Finn mientras que el Boot empezaba a disparar de esa arma un tipo de balas explosivas de dulce. Finn, con su velocidad logro esquivar todas y cada una de las cientos de balas que se dirigían a él.

Sin embargo, el Chicle-Boot también había disparado unos misiles de rastreo. "Gracias Bonnibel" pensó Finn mientras intentaba perder los misiles mezclándose con los escombros. Pasando a través de los huecos pequeños y patear los escombros a dirección de los misiles haciéndoles explotar. Pero en su agitación no se percató que uno de los misiles había aparecido por atrás. Sin pensarlo ni una vez, dio un golpe al suelo y de inmediato las sombras se elevaron y formaron una especie de domo alrededor del joven, quien había salido ileso. – No solo domino el fuego inve***! También tengo control sobre las sombras! Grito el joven mientras en su mano derecha se apreciaba una espera totalmente negra. Rápidamente el joven levanto su mano y aquella esfera salió cual cohete de su mano impactando contra el Chicle-Boot.

Una explosión seguida por una nube de polvo cubrió la sala del trono. Realmente habían luchado en cada cámara del castillo hasta llegar al salón del trono. Al levantarse la nube de polvo se notó un Boot sin uno de sus brazos derechos y una enorme grieta que pasaba desde su ojo derecho hasta debajo de s brazo derecho. "Que tipo tan duro" pensó el joven humano mientras sostenía su mano derecha, ese ataque le había causado daño también a él. "Mi energía se acaba, si sigo así incluso el atacar me dañara".

Finn había quedado en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, grave error… El Boot había aprovechado esa oportunidad para conectar un golpe en el pecho del joven mandándole a volar destrozando varios escombros hasta chocar contra el campo de fuerza, Finn aun atontado cayo de cara al suelo. Pero en su caída "tonta" pudo notar que al haber tocado el campo de fuerza se generó una onda sónica peculiar. "si lo hago bien, entonces poder salir de este lugar… pero si lo hago mal…" pensaba el joven mientras su rostro seguía tocando el suelo. –NO IMPORTA- grito mientras se levantaba del suelo rápidamente para ponerse en posición de defensa, en su mano derecha nacía una llama azul cobalto bastante grande mientras que en su mano izquierda una esfera oscura comenzaba a tomar forma. En esos momentos la temperatura alrededor del chico se elevó exponencialmente al punto de derretir el dulce que se encontraba unos 10 metros a la redonda. - ES TODO O NADA-

Xxx

Afuera del castillo, la Dulce Princesa estaba trabajando con lo que tenía en una de las casas de sus dulces ciudadanos mientras que los soberanos esperaban que el escudo se disipase. Todos y cada uno de los reyes estaban alerta. Juntos podrían atacar y acabar con todo esto de un solo golpe. Entre ellos también se incluían todos los guardianes ya recuperados de sus heridas anteriores, decididos a atacar incluyendo Marceline y Jake. Todos los presentes se encontraban tan enfocados que no notaron a dos lobos que se aproximaban desde el este. En su cara se podía ver alegría mientras compartían anécdotas, aunque esos rostros felices desaparecieron al ver el enorme escudo que cubría el castillo y casi todos los reyes y reinas acompañados con sus escoltas estando en guardia, listos para atacar.

Los dos lobos se acercaron a su rey que estaba junto a su esposa y tres de sus soldados mientras afilaban sus espadas.

Kano- ¿qué esta pasado mi rey? – pregunto el joven lobo mientras abrazaba a su novia. Su rey solo le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

Rey_Licano- fuimos atacados- hablo el rey de los licántropos.

Jessica- (¿? ³¿)? quién sería tan estúpido para atacar directamente el castillo con todos los soberanos de Ooo adentro.

-No fue alguien, sino algo- hablo el Rey mientras continuaba afilando su espada con sus garras- lo que paso fue que el nuevo invento de la dulce Princesa se volvió loco y nos atacó con sus misiles, todos nosotros salimos del catillo para evitar ser dañados, pero el castillo posee un escudo que fue activado por la Princesa para que ese Boot no pudiera salir, pero tampoco podemos entrar. -

Pero- hablo Jessica- si ese el caso, no necesitaremos mucho para destruirle- hablo Jessica expresando una cara llena de confianza.

-te equivocas-hablo el rey nuevamente mientras dirigía su mirada a su hermana, quien aún no le entendía del todo con respecto a la situación.- no es una maquina normal, ni siquiera la reina Flama con todo su poder le pudo hacer frente.- dijo de forma clara para no haber mal entendidos mientras no separaba su mirada de su hermana.

-pero- hablo Kano- creen que el escudo resistirá?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al castillo

Rey_Licano- No creo, pero debe estar ocupado e incluso debilitado un poco, debido a que ya se cumplieron 3 horas desde que está ahí.-

Jessica- sí, pero como que esta ocupado?- esa era una buena pregunta, pero estaba claro que aun no sabia que es lo que pasaba.

Rey_Licano-pues… Finn ha estado ahí dentro por todo este tiempo frenándolo, seguramente él sea la causa de que no haya roto el campo de fuerza. – hablo francamente el Rey de los lobos mientras que su hermana, pues… tenía una cara un poco cómica que reflejaba confusión.

-Finn… dijiste Finn hermano?- pregunto la joven mientras su expresión permanecía y en su frente se podía apreciar una gota de sudor que bajaba hasta su mejilla.

-si porque?- Hablo el Rey licano

\- P-PERO QUE RAYOS, EL SEÑOR FINN NO PODRA SOLO CON ESO- Hablo Kano dando un grito de espanto, mientras que el Rey no le tomo mucha importancia, seguía observando a su atontada hermana.

-sé lo que están pensando par de tortolos- hablo una vos en el aire y de repente una joven vampiresa descendió hasta el nivel del suelo con una cara de frustración- pero no lo subestimen, Jessica!- hablo Marceline sacando a la joven de su estado "Atontado" por consecuencia devolviéndola al mundo de los mortales. La joven solo la miro con duda mientras que Marceline se acercaba más a la pareja- tú más que nadie debería saber el poder que puede expulsar ese mocoso cuando es necesario. Después de todo no es un simple humano- ese comentario impacto a la joven loba. Pero era cierto… durante y después de la guerra; tanto ella como Finn se dedicaba a fortalecerse cada día más, pero el joven humano quería algo más. Durante la guerra se había hecho con aliados por todos los reinos, incluso magos. Magos que le enseñarían a usar el poder que poseía como entidad cósmica. Él era el cometa catalizador azul, había logrado dominar muchos poderes, entre ellos su elemento. El " ** _heilige Feuer_** ", el fuego más poderoso según ellos. Y también…- es más probable que el Boot este destruido para entonces. – Hablo Marceline mientras se retiraba, pero antes dirigió una última mirada hacia Jessica. Quien se exalto ante este acto, su mirada reflejaba algo más que molestia o Frustración. Reflejaba rencor? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ella había hecho? sin decir nada Marceline solo se fue dejando a un grupo de lobos un poco intranquilos y a una muy confundida.

-A-Amor- hablo Kano- a que se refería Marceline con eso?- dijo Kano con un toque de inocensia. Era obvio que no sabía nada, pero que se le iba a ser?

-No importa ahora- hablo Jessica mientras levantaba su brazo derecho- lo importante es asegurarnos de destruir esa máquina infernal.-

Si- hablo Kano- me pregunto quién sería tan tonto para crear eso? jajaja-

-ACHU-

-Salud Princesa- hablo Jake mientras ayudaba a la Princesa con las cosas que había traído para ella.

Tras varios minutos, todos los reinos estaban listos. Preparados para la batalla. En eso, en la una de las casas se encontraba la Dulce Princesa quien trabajaba en un dispositivo, parecido a un control. Se suponía que eso seria capaz de producir una secuencia de hondas que interrumpirían el flujo de energía que mantenía el escudo, por consiguiente el escudo se estabilizaría y seria hecho historia.

-LISTO- hablo la Princesa del Dulce Reino- avisa al resto, el escudo se desactivara en un minuto- Jake, al oír la orden Salió de la casa y aviso a todos con su mano megáfono. Todos y cada uno de los seres presentes se pusieron en guardia, esperando con ansias el momento de que el telón se abriese y comenzase el espectáculo. "Finn, si estas vivo escúchame por favor" pensó Jessica mientras se unía a su hermano, lista para pelear. "No mueras, entiendes? no mueras".

-TODOS LISTOS- hablo la Dulce Princesa con el control en su mano listo para ser usado –ENTONCES AH…- no pudo terminar ya que en ese preciso instante todo el castillo fue envuelto en llamas y de pronto las sombras tomaron el lugar. No se podía ver nada, solo oscuridad. De un momento a otro, el domo estallo. Un torbellino de fuego atravesó el escudo a otro lado del castillo, destruyendo todo a su paso; dejando una marca que se extendió por 500 metros. Dentro del castillo solo se podía apreciar al joven humano mientras mantenía sus manos extendidas hacia el enorme agujero. Su respiración, sus manos, sus ojos. Todo indicaba que se había sobre esforzado en ese tiempo. "Rayos…*respiración contada*… no puedo creer que usara eso…*Respiración cortada*… Pero al menos lo hice pedazos. "pensó el joven mientras bajaba sus brazos, Mala idea.

Porque el Boot, con una velocidad inimaginable apareció por detrás del joven. Posteriormente, usando "su brazo" dio una especie de golpe seco mandando a volar al joven más allá de la marca del ataque de fuego. El joven atravesó varios árboles hasta que finalmente impacto contra la montaña dejando más que una marca. Ya había perdido mucha energía, simplemente no se podía mover. Estaba agotado, demasiado, no pasaron ni 10 segundos antes de que perdiera la consciencia. El Boot, al ver que su oponente había caído, dirigió su atención al pequeño ejército que se había movilizado hasta el otro lado des castillo. El Boot no se había percatado de la lluvia de meteoros que caían a su dirección.

Decenas de meteoros cayeron en la posición del Boot, sin embargo este los había esquivado con mínimo esfuerzo. Los guardianes atacaron después usando sus habilidades. Sin embargo, el Boot, poseía una inteligencia suficientemente avanzada para atacar con el fin de derrotar a todos sus atacantes. Usando sus cañones en su espalda, el Boot, destruyo todo lo que se encontrara a 30 metros a la redonda. El ataque, aunque tenía un rango de daño extenso, no fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para causar heridas letales. Sin embargo, si eran suficientemente poderosos para sacar de combate a todos los guardianes a excepción de Jessica quien había salido del rango de ataque junto a su hermano y su novio. Jake, usando sus poderes logro sacar de peligro a la Dulce Princesa, Marceline simplemente voló más alto evitando el ataque por completo y El Rey Musculoso logro resistir el golpe por su increíble fuerza. La Dulce Princesa, mientras fue rescatada por Jake logro notar algo en su Boot. Su ataque, fue demasiado lento al parecer de la DP y que ella fue quien lo diseño sabía sus habilidades. Era obvio que Finn lo había dañado lo suficiente para limitar su velocidad.

Marceline, con su poca paciencia ataco usando su bajo-Hacha en dirección a la parte inferior de la máquina. Sin embargo, esta al poseer cohetes fue capaz de elevarse lo suficientemente rápido evitando ser lastimado por el hacha de la vampira. Marceline por su parte al ver que su ataque había resultado completamente inútil, tomo forma de un demonio con cuernos de búfalo y con cuerpo de león mientras atacaba usando sus garras a la máquina que solo se defendía con ataques de sus brazos mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la Reina Flama y su padre. Bonnie, Jake y los demás lobos se encargaron de alejar a los heridos de la zona de combate. Por suerte tanto como Bonnie y Jessica poseían conocimientos de primeros auxilios. Mientras que Jake usaba su elástica piel para mantenerlos rígidos y alejados del suelo como si fuera una camilla. En esos instantes Marceline seguía golpeando a la máquina, pero en un acto de descuido dejo su abdomen libre permitiéndole al Boot estocar un golpe directo con sus manos en forma de garras, aunque no podría matarla con eso, si fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar fuera de combate a la reina de los vampiros. Phoebe, al ver dicha escena dejo de lanzar ataques y se convirtió en un titán de fuego para atacar, sin embargo, el Boot apunto uno de sus misiles al cielo provocando una pequeña pero muy dañina lluvia. No fue mortal para el Rey Flama ni para la Phoebe pero si lo fue para atontarla dejando a la maquina conectar otro golpe parecido al que le dio a Marceline solo que este fue directo en su pecho sacándola de combate, ambas las dos reinas de encontraban juntas aturdidas, separadas únicamente por unos metros esperando el ataque del Boot que se acercaba lentamente cual tigre mientras se acerca a su presa caída.

Los lobos, tras presencias dicha escena se lanzaron a atacar en su forma bestias cual lobos (Vale la redundancia) defendiendo a su manada; usando sus garras atacaron de forma errática. Pero el Boot, al tener una dura protección no fue dañado de gravedad. Kano, se acercó al Boot por detrás mientras intentaba abrir un pequeño compartimiento en la parte de atrás, sin embargo el Boot noto ese movimiento y se dispuso a atacar con su propulsor. Mientras Bonnie fue corriendo en busca de Finn temiendo que estuviese herido de gravedad. Tras correr por unos infernales minutos bajo la lluvia que parecía que no se detendría llego hasta el joven quien estaba literalmente incrustado en el suelo con cabeza abajo y con la mayor parte de su cuerpo gravemente dañado.

-FINN- grito la Dp al ver a su mejor amigo derrotado, rápidamente midió su pulso en busca de signos de vida. Para bien seguía con vida, aunque su pulso era horriblemente débil. Instintivamente intento hacerle reaccionar moviéndole un poco mientras gritaba su nombre. Siguió así hasta que vio que había una pequeña reacción en sus ojos tranquilizando a la princesa, para luego pasar en asistirlo medicamente cubriendo sus heridas con un ungüento especial. Lentamente el joven comenzó a reaccionar.

-"Miércoles"- pensó el joven mientras despertaba, no se podía culpar su deseo de maldecir, al fin de cuentas cada uno de sus músculos temblaba demasiado por el dolor. Lo suficiente para que la Dp lo notase. – Tengo que pela…-

-calla!- fue callado por la Dp mientras mantenía su mano en su hombro evitando que se moviera.- si sigues así morirás, cálmate y piensa- hablo la Dp.

-P-pero… tengo...- el joven apenas podía hablar, su respiración era cortada. El cansancio era notable.

-no Finn, tienes que descansar, Jessica y los demás se encargaran de esto- hablo la Dp con mucha preocupación, sin embargo el joven humano no le escuchaba. Seguía intentando pararse por completo mientras la Dp no le permitía seguir. Los ojos de la Dp brotaban pequeñas, extremadamente pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación. Era obvio que no quería que volviese a la batalla con ese estado. – YA BASTA-grito la Dp- ¿Qué acaso no piensas en nosotros?- esa pregunta dejo impactado a Finn lo que ocasionó que dejara de forcejear con ella, no pudo evitar ver su rostro. Rosa, estaba empapada con agua de lluvia y pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- hablo el joven de forma demasiado directa.

-¿que no lo sabes? ¿Pudiste morir ahí dentro? ¿En qué pensabas cuando sacaste a la Phoebe y no saliste con ella?- pregunto la Dp mientras su mirada seguía en el rostro del joven humano. Un rostro raspado, húmedo, con rastros de sangre bajo sus labios y una quemadura en el rostro.

-Pensaba… en que debía pelear nada más, si no lo hacía… muchos habrían muerto- el joven aparto la mirada de su amiga y se dispuso a levantarse con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Mientras la Dp ya había dejado de limitarle, solo se apartó de su camino. Con cada paso, sentía como sus fuerzas volvían a él. Poco a poco podía sentir su cuerpo un poco más ligero.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que se tú? eres un simple humano!- grito la Dp antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo sin apartar la vista del humano, Finn, no dio la vuelta para verla. Solo seguía caminado hacia el castillo o lo que quedaba de este.

-No soy un humano, al menos no completamente… eso ya deberías saberlo- dijo el joven antes de empezar a correr hacia su objetivo. –"tengo que detenerlo… tengo que destruirlo" pensó el Joven mientras seguía su camino. Con cada paso su velocidad aumentaba, parecía como si sus fuerzas habían vuelto de la nada.

Xxx

El Boot seguía luchando contra los lobos usando sus "Brazos" para protegerse y atacaba con sus misiles. Había pasado cerca de una hora luchando contra el Boot, y este ya empezaba dar indicios de daños en su estructura. Rápidamente Kano ataco al Boot por detrás esperando poder abrir el compartimiento que tenía en la espalda usando sus garraras mientras que Jessica y los demás lo distraían atacado de frente. En el frenesí el Boot fue atacando usando su mano en forma de un partillo, ataque que extremadamente noqueaba a cualquier lobo de un golpe. Jessica, se dispuso a agarrar dicho brazo para evitar que se moviese, pero noto algo que le causo mucho dolor al momento de tocarle ese puño. Rápidamente se alejó lo más posible pero el dolor continuaba. Sin pensar voltio su vista a su mano que estaba increíblemente dañado. Estaba quemada desde la punta del dedo índice hasta el meñique, solo había una explicación, estaba hecho de plata. Eso era un problema, no podría atacarlo directamente, solo podía distraerlo para que Kano hiciera lo que sea que planeaba. El Boot seguía siendo atacado por los demás lobos, Jessica rápidamente se unió a su manada esperando lo mejor "Finn! Dónde estás?!" pensó Jessica mientras seguía en la lucha.

Kano, seguía intentando abrir el compartimiento "tal vez pueda apagarlo de aquí" pensó el joven lobo mientras continuaba. Todos los lobos atacaban al mismo tiempo, realmente no eran muchos, solo eran 3 lobos que quedaban. Pero aun así no permitían al Boot contraatacar a Kano usando sus garras cual espadas, mientras que el Rey usaba su fiel espada para contener los golpes del Boot sin ser lastimado. Sin embargo, El Boot había decidido que era suficiente. De un momento a otro ataco usando sus misiles para atacar al suelo destruyendo todo a 30 metros a la redonda, todo menos a él. Los lobos que quedaban habían sido lanzados por la fuerza de la explosión 20 metros al norte en dirección a donde Finn había sido lanzado. Kano permanecía con la cara al suelo, había perdido todas sus fuerzas debido a que este estaba en la espalda del Boot donde estallaron los misiles, por el otro lado El Rey Lobo fue lanzado hacia un edificio destruyendo este y en consecuencia quedo fuera de combate. Jessica había recibido el menor impacto, solo ella quedaba consiente, rápidamente intento levantarse pero era inútil, ya no tenía fuerzas. La máquina solo se acercaba a ella con su puño en forma de estrella listo para acabar con esto. Al estar unos pasos delante de ella empezó a mover su brazo de lado a lado. La joven había quedado paralizada ante esta escena, era seguro que moriría allí. Pero justo en el momento de atacar, el Boot, se detuvo.

El Boot, cambio la forma de su brazo inmediatamente a una muy parecida a una espada mientras que el color de sus ojos cambiaba a violeta. Jessica seguía estática, contemplando la semejante maquina enfrente de ella con una mirada siniestra. -Amenaza detectada- hablo el Boot - Cambio de objetivo aceptado- el Boot tras decir estas palabras avanzo varios metros dejando a la Joven detrás aun en estado de Shock. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad dirigió su mirada al Boot y pudo notar que ya había avanzado varios metros a dirección de alguien, con esfuerzo logro divisar de quien se trataba. Era Finn, se veía herido, con muchos cortes, pero también se podía apreciar la enorme aura que desprendía. Era un poco aterrador, en especial porque no se movía, solo estaba parado a lado de unos escombros, los mismos donde había quedado Kano.

"Finn" pensó Jessica al ver más detenimiento a su antiguo gran amigo, pudo fijar su mirada en que tenía algo más que su traje; Tenia su abrigo, sus guantes y una espada bastante extraña a su parecer. Tenía el aspecto de una espada. Su espada era parecida a un sable, de un solo filo, pero con la peculiaridad de tener la punta un poco redondeada, aunque no era demasiado y el pobo era redondo y muy grande. (Para ser precisos era una Yatagán). El joven permanecía inmóvil ante su rival hasta que quedaron a no más de 9 metros del otro. El joven "humano" comenzó a mover su nueva espada de lado a lado provocando a la máquina para atacar. Finn hubiera empezado de una vez desde el momento en que el Boot le había notado, sin embargo, el campo de batalla se encontraba repleto de seres muy lastimados. Otra batalla podría matar a cualquiera que estuviese cerca, "Tengo que sacarlos de aquí… no eso sería imposible, mejor alego a este de aquí y lo destrozo a las afueras" pensó Finn mientras seguía con el movimiento de su nueva espada. – ¿QUE DICES?- pregunto el humano a la máquina - ¿UNA SEGUNADA?- a tal pregunta la maquina no dio movimiento más que un sí. "esto será divertido" pensó el humano antes de dar un salto hacia tras aumentando la distancia. –ATRAPAME- grito el joven antes de empezar a correr con el Boot siguiéndole dejando a una joven loba en estado de confusión.

Flash Back

Finn seguía su camino esperando llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, se percataba más que sus fuerzas no eran lo suficientes para derrotar a su nuevo enemigo. Necesitaba ayuda, al menos una…- qué onda- escucho una voz muy cerca de él. Demasiado, cerca para su gusto. Rápidamente voltio a dónde provenía la voz. Allí lo vio, era un hombre que usaba una extraña capa con capucha que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, quien estaba sentado bajo una roca o un escombro, no podía ver bien quien era él pero sí pudo notar una espada enfundada apoyada en la roca debajo de sus pies Y también traía una especie de bolsa.

-quien eres- pregunto Finn

El extraño solo dio una pequeña carcajada antes de hablar- no joven- hablo es extraño- la pregunta es aquí: ¿Qué rayos esta haciendo un peleador como tu sin su espada y sin su protección? - Finn no entendía la pregunta y solo puso un gesto de confusión mientras que el extraño seguía riéndose un poco.

Finn- ¿Cómo sabes que soy un peleador?- pregunto el joven aun con la duda y un toque de cansancio en su mirada. El extraño paro de reír en ese momento para dar una mueca que reflejaba un poco más de seriedad.

-Joven- hablo el extraño- no crees que un aura tuya es difícil de distinguir verdad? Incluso ahora en tu estado deplorable es imposible pensar otra cosa de ti. – el extraño se había bajado de la roca mientras traía una bolsa con él.

Finn- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto nuevamente mientras retrocedía un poco.

-soy tu aliado- hablo el extraño antes de entregarle la bolsa en sus manos- lo que está adentro, será mejor que no lo uses de forma estúpida- el extraño le entrego la bolsa al joven y posteriormente se dispuso a retirarse, pero no sin antes dar un último mensaje. – apropósito, será mejor que no olvides de que se trata ser un héroe chico- hablo el extraño antes de tomar su espada que se encontraba recostada en la roca de donde estaba sentado. El joven aún permanecía en estado de shock, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero sin pensarlo abrió la bolsa y encontró algo increíble: era un abrigo color negro parecido al suyo, sus guantes y una extraña arma. Rápidamente elevo la vista para ver a su "aliado" pero no encontró nada. Hubiera intentado encontrar a ese sujeto, pero tenía que seguir avanzando.

Fin Flash Back

Justo después de que Finn se había ido, Jessica había quedado prácticamente sola ya que Jake se había llevado a la mayor cantidad de heridos al hospital cerca del reino roca. Bueno hasta que llego la Dp con una cara de preocupación. La princesa se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Jessica quien continuaba en el suelo. –Jesi!- grito la Dp al verla en ese estado tan lamentable, raídamente se dispuso a vender sus heridas con una parte de su vestido que ella había rasgado recientemente. - ¿Qué paso? - pregunto la Dp, pero solo recibió silencio por parte de la joven loba. En su expresión pudo notar miedo y confusión.

La Dp, al verla de en ese estado decidió ir y ayudar a los demás sobrevivientes aplicándoles primeros auxilios hasta que Jake volviese. Pero por el otro lado, Jessica, tenía otra idea. Sin decir ni voltear mirada a la Dp se levantó y fue en busca del joven que alguna vez fue su " ** _mejor amigo_** ".

Xxx

Finn continuaba su camino atravesando el bosque mientras era seguido por el Boot, quien parecía haber perdido cualquier interés en los habitantes del castillo. Después de un buen rato corriendo, Finn había empezado a sentirse cansado de nuevo; sin embargo, no odia cansarse, tenía que seguir. Así siguió por varios minutos hasta llegar a una cascada, el joven pudo percatarse lo inmensidad de dicha cascada y un puente junto a esta. Desde ahí poda sentir la fuerza del agua, pero también sentía algo extraño. Desde que había llegado no podía escuchar el sonido de los propulsores del Boot. Tal vez esa cosa se había desviado o tal vez solo estaba acechándole. Esas eran las posibilidades, y para su mala suerte la primera no era correcta. De un momento a otro pudo sentir una ráfaga que provenía del otro lado del puente, allí estaba esa máquina. Lista con sus manos en forma de espadas mientras que Finn se preparaba con su nueva espada. Solo hubo silencio antes del estruendo del choche entre armas. Ambos combatientes atacaban de forma frenética, mientras se bloqueaban el uno al otro. Sin parar de efectuar ataques no se percataron de la presencia de un extraño que usaba una capucha blanca mientras permanecía en las ramas de un árbol, muy cerca de la copa de este a unos 50 metros del área de batalla.

Y una joven loba quien estaba llegando al principio del puente donde estaban peleando que casualmente se había envuelto en una niebla demasiado densa para ver claramente, solo se podían observar las chispa provocadas por el choque de los metales. Sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo a si misma en la niebla sin saber si saldría de allí con vida. – ahora son tres- hablo el extraño – lastimosamente solo uno saldrá con vida de ese lugar- Así como apareció, así desapareció el extraño. Mientras tanto Jessica se adentraba en la niebla para encontrarse con una escena un tanto loca. Finn se encontraba de espaldas con el Boot, quien aún usaba los propulsores, solo que ahorra había perdido casi todos los brazos dejando solo el brazo derecho. De un momento a otro el joven héroe bloqueo un ataque casi invisible para los ojos normales usando el mango de su espada, así de seguidamente mientras Jessica debatía si entrar a la batalla o no, solo quería ayudar a Finn de alguna forma. Como si sus deseos se cumpliesen, el Boot logro darle un golpe lo suficiente para levantarle por varios metros justo para chocar contra la cascada y caer, sin embargo, Jessica instintivamente le atrapo gracias a sus increíbles reflejos. – FINN- grito la joven al tener a su amigo en sus brazos. Finn al notar su situación se levantó rápidamente para ver a su amiga a lado suyo- QUE CARA*** HACES AQUÍ?- pregunto mientras miraba a su amiga con un poco de enojo. –PORQUE ARRIEZGAS TU VIDA?-

-Finn...-la joven no le contesto inmediatamente, pero su mirada decía suficiente para hacer entender al joven lo que pasaba. - Yo…-Hablo Jessica- Yo… vine a ayudarte- dijo finalmente dejando al joven humano en shock, ese estado no duraría mucho dejando una sonrisa en su rostro. Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que el Boot dio a conocer que aún estaba allí lanzando un misil en dirección de los dos jóvenes, quienes disfrutaron el momento, sin embargo, ese no era el momento para escenas. Los dos tenían que sobrevivir para hacerlo después. Tanto Finn usando su espada como Jessica sus garras empezaron a atacar al Boot con todo, sin embargo los ataques no surtían efecto. Usando su mano-martillo el Boot los ataco al mismo tiempo dejando a los dos 7 metros en el aire solo para caer por milagro en el puente.

Jessica se encontraba herida, demasiado pero aun podía pelear. El problema era Finn quien ya llevaba muchas horas luchando contra el mismo Boot. Sus fuerzas ya se habían reducido demasiado para continuar luchando a ese ritmo, y si el muriera allí no habría forma de que Jessica sobreviviera a esa cosa. Solo le quedaba un as bajo la manga. Pero eso podría costarle la vida. "No importa" pensó Finn mientras aun contemplaba como el Boot levantaba el brazo a su dirección de forma de provocación.

-Qué hacemos? - pregunto Jessica- ¿Alguna Idea?

\- Solo una… pero eso podría matarnos- hablo Finn con mucha preocupación- pero si no lo hacemos…-

-Si no lo hacemos este nos matara-

\- Bien- hablo Finn mientras se levantaba- escucha, durante la batalla logré notar varios daños en la parte trasera del Boot, era como un compartimiento, pude ver rasguños y golpes.

-ese es el lugar donde Kano intentaba llegar-

\- Ya veo- hablo Finn- es bastante astuto lo admito, ya que solo había atacado de frente no pude notar esa peculiaridad. Si lo abrimos seremos capaces de destruirle desde adentro, pero…

-pero?-

\- No importa- Dijo el joven humano mientras ayudaba a la joven lobo para levantarse- solo ayúdame a llegar a ese lugar y yo hare el resto ok?- Jessica solo asintió. Seguido ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. - UNA ULTIMA RONDA MAQUINA- De un segundo al otro los dos excompañeros de guerra se abalanzaron en contra del Boot. Ambos atacaban de frente buscando el momento preciso para separarse. Tras varios golpes, Jessica dio una patada vertical sacando de equilibrio al Boot para luego usando sus garras rasgo la parte frontal atrayendo su atención, El Boot se vio abrumado por ese tipo de combinación y retrocedió su ataque dándole una oportunidad a Finn para acercarse por atrás. Sin embargo, el joven no tenía su espada en su mano derecha, en vez de eso tenía una extraña esfera de color negro que nacía de su mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía su espada. "SOLO ME QUEDA ESTO" Finn ataco con su espada directo a sus propulsores causando que descendiera unos centímetros, lo suficiente para atacar con la esfera directo en el compartimiento destruyendo el seguro que lo mantenía. El Boot, al darse cuenta dio un giro para atacar al joven humano quien pudo esquivarlo por milagro.

-Qué crees que haces? - pregunto Jessica- Si usas eso tan cerca tu…- no pudo terminar debido a que el Boot ataco de nuevo, ambos lograron esquivarle. Jessica logro quedar enfrente del Boot mientras…-

-Hare lo que tenga que hacer- Finn apareció por detrás de la maquina con su mano envuelta en llamas. Rápidamente dio un golpe en seco dentro del compartimiento envolviendo todo el interior del Boot en llamas –YA MUERETE-. Sin su placa protectora, de un momento a otro el Boot que había causado tantos problemas estallo en mil pedazos creando una onda expansiva que derribo al joven héroe lanzándole directo al fondo, sin embargo, en ese pequeño lapsus Jessica le sostuvo su mano mientras que con la otra se sostuvo a sí misma para no caer sosteniéndose por una cuerda que se encontraba bajo de este. Ambos se encontraban colgados, con una vista hermosa hacia su fin. Con sus heridas no sobrevivirían a una caída de esa magnitud. Unos 225 metros, lo suficiente para noquearlos y que los rápidos hicieran el resto.

Finn- jejeje –

Jessica- ¿p-porque te ríes? – dijo con una mueca de enfado.

Finn- ¿recuerdas lo que paso en la montaña Ashasta? –

Jessica- si… pero esa vez fuiste tú quien me salvo a mí –

Finn- es gracioso si lo piensas bien jejeje- ambos jóvenes estaban riendo a la tal situación, pero… se pudo escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la fibra de la cuerda rompiéndose. Eso alarmo a la joven loba, quien usando todo su esfuerzo intento elevarse a mejor posición, pero sus fuerzas se habían agotado. Jessica, dio vuelta su vista a su amigo que le regalaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

Jessica- Finn… *Jalando de la cuerda*… no podemos salir de esto, necesitare que me ayu… -

Finn- es cierto, pero ya no tengo fuerzas… - esas palabras, eso era lo que temía la joven.

Jessica- ¿De qué hablas? Hemos salido de peores, podremos hacerlo – Jessica seguía intentando, usando todo lo que tenía, Pero mientras más se esforzaba la fibra se rasgaba aún más.

Finn- creo que aquí llego Finn el héroe Humano. –

Jessica- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Cállate y ayúdame quieres? – Jessica intentaba desesperadamente subir a su amigo, al menos para uno sobreviviera. "Uno debía sobrevivir" pensaba ella mientras continuaba sin saber que Finn también tenía esas intenciones.

Finn- oye… - hablo Finn provocando que la joven le mirase fijamente mientras resistía el peso de ambos- sabes, lamento lo que paso hace tiempo. No debí decir esas cosas, debí haberme callado, lo siento- una disculpa, eso era lo menos que quería oír la joven en ese momento. Lluvia, de repente una suave e sofocante lluvia apareció de la nada camuflando las lágrimas que caían del rostro de la joven. Jessica aplicaba más fuerza en sus brazos.

Jessica- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto?! ¡Arriesgar tu vida de forma irresponsable! – La joven ahora sentía como su corazón se partía con cada palabra, mientras que Finn no daba respuesta alguna. - ¿Qué crees que dirá Bonnibel? ¿Qué crees que dirá Marceline, Jake, Simón? ¿Qué se supone que les vaya a decir? -

Finn- diles la verdad, eso es todo. Entenderán, te lo aseguro, todos entenderán–

Jessica- pero… -

Finn- además, no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar los regaños de tu hermano y mucho menos de Kano si algo te pasara. -

Jessica- Finn… yo…- no pudo terminar, debido a que la fibra estaba en su punto crítico, tenía que decidir: vivir sin él o morir con él. No pensaba soltarle, por alguna razón no le dejaría morir solo. – sabes que no te soltare, ni ahora ni nunca. –

Finn- ya sabia que dirías eso…-

Jessica- Solo estamos los dos.. ¡¿acaso dices que mi vida vale más que la tuya?!-

Finn – más o menos. ¿Pero es mejor que almenos uno salga con vida no? Jejeje-

Jessica- no te rías, prefiero morir aquí contigo que vivir sin ti-

Finn- je- Finn dio un último vistazo a los ojos de la joven que lo había enloquecido ya hace mucho tiempo, su sonrisa solo camuflajeaba lo que sus ojos mostraban, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y miedo. Pero eso no era miedo a la muerte, sino miedo a perder algo más que la vida- es lo mejor- dijo antes de que sus llamas rodearan su brazo hasta su mano. Jessica estaba demasiado débil para resistir las quemaduras, – les daré tus saludos a Leo y a Sofía- dijo antes de ser soltado y caer hacia su Fin.

-FINN-

Un grito ensordecedor lleno el bosque. La joven solo pudo ver como su amigo caía al fondo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No, esto no está pasando… él estaba… " ese pensamiento le carcomía en su corazón, no podía elevar su rostro ni su mano. No quería aceptar lo que había pasado, pero hacerlo o no, no cambiaría nada. no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaran los refuerzas, era Marceline con una venda en su cabeza y La Dp con su arma anti malvados. En ese preciso instante la cuerda cedió dejando caer a la joven, por suerte Marceline la atrapo en plena caída para dejarla en la seguridad del puente. Solo para que la joven reventara en llanto. La Dp observo el estado del puente y las piezas de su máquina regadas por todas partes.

Dp- ¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?!- no recibió respuesta por parte de Jessica, quien aún no paraba de expulsar ese dolor que la destrozaba, Marceline entendió inmediatamente lo que había pasado. Mas no mostro nada sentimiento alguno, solo inclino su rostro sin decir absolutamente nada. - ¿Qué pasa, porque no dicen nada? – La Dp podía parecer confundida, pero ella ya sabía lo que había pasado, pero quería aceptarlo. La Dp, otra vez se sintió impotente, pero esto era diferente que perder su reino. Ni un ejército de miles podrían cambiar lo que paso. Solo se dejó llevar por la tristeza y se postro a llorar al igual que Jessica. Marceline, quien aún no demostraba mucha emoción levanto a las dos del suelo y se llevó a Jessica al castillo para tratar sus heridas.

Dp POV

Nadie dijo nada en el camino de regreso. Al llegar fuimos recibidas por todos los reyes y reinas que habían vuelto del hospital, sus heridas no eran tan graves. Pero si los mantuvo fura de combate. Fuimos recibidas por la Reina Flama con una sonrisa en su rostro… ¿Ahora qué le voy a decir a todos? Finn ha muerto.

Phoebe- chicas! ¿Dónde está Finn? – pregunto, no sabía que responderle, qué podría responderle? – donde está Finn? - No sabía qué hacer, no lo hice, solo aparte mi mirada de ella. Con que cara iba a verla. Después de todo fue mi culpa, no debí construir la máquina. Ella entendió rápido, su sonrisa cambio a enojo y tristeza. – N-No puede ser- me dijo con ira en su vos. Todos los presentes lo captaron también, solo bajaron sus rostros. - ¡esto es tu culpa Bonnibel! ¡Tu construiste esta cosa y ahora qué? ¡Destruiste tu propio reino y a mi mejor amigo! - Esto era malo, jamás había visto a Phoebe tan enojada. Pero tenía razón, lo menos que podía hacer era no moverme, todo esto era mi culpa. Veía como se convertía en un titán, Cerré mis ojos esperando…

SPLASH

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente para ver a una reina empapada y a Marceline con una cubeta de agua.

Marceline- Pues… creí que esto podría pasar. – dijo con un poco de irá.

Phoebe- porque la ayudas? Ella fue la responsable por todo esto. Ella fue quien lo construyo-

Marceline- tal vez, pero… que diría si estuviese viendo esto? - No pude responderle a Marceline, por el otro lado estaba Jake quien no paraba de llorar. Quien culparlo, había perdido a su hermano. Pero mantuvimos las esperanzas. Al siguiente día, o mejor dicho 2 horas después inicio la búsqueda. Era más probable que estuviésemos buscando un cuerpo, pero no nos íbamos a rendir. Todos los reinos habían mandado al menos 30 de sus mejores rastreadores en busca de Finn. Pasamos horas buscando en la orilla del rio, en la cascada, en las rocas a lado, incluso nos adentramos al bosque. Todo desde la cascada hasta 25 kilómetros abajo buscando alguna señal de Finn. Pero no encontramos nada. Lo extraño es que Marceline no se encontraba con nosotros, fui a su casa, pero no la encontré. Supongo que era demasiado para ella sabiendo la verdad. Pero aun así continuamos.

12 horas después…

Ya era muy tarde, todos estábamos exhaustos para seguir buscando, llegue a pensar que era muy probable que su cuerpo se habría convertido en la cena de algún animal. Con las esperanzas destrozadas todos los presentes se reunieron en el reino, era hora de ponerle fin a esto. Al día siguiente una extraña niebla cubrió todo Ooo, no era muy densa, pero había cubierto todos los reinos. Era obvio que Ooo podían su ausencia.

A las afueras del reino, una lápida era puesta bajo un manzano. Un manzano que Finn había plantado hace muchos años para tener manzanas gratis si no mal recuerdo lo que Jake me había contado. Finn había cuidado de ese árbol toda la vida de este, supuse que ahora era mi turno.

Era ceremonia humilde, solo que, con más de 3600 presentes, Casi todo Ooo había llegado para despedirse, Jake, Arcoíris, Phoebe, el Rey Flama, Pan de Canela, todos los que alguna vez le habían conocido. Incluso estaba Mimiau, quien lloraba a mares al igual que Jake. Pero no estaba Marceline. Nadie tenía valor para hablar, nadie tenía nada preparado. Nadie esperaba esto, nuestro héroe se había ido. Entonces yo hable:

-hoy es un día que todos temimos que pasara, pero la realidad de la vida es esa. Todos tenemos que partir en algún momento, ya sea por una razón u otra. Pero lo que más importa es lo que hicimos en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo juntos. Finn, el perfecto ejemplo de heroísmo. Literalmente si buscabas héroe en cualquier lado te encontrabas al menos 2 fotos sobre él. Eso incluye los libros de historia, todos lo recordaremos como el héroe conquistador del Lich. Te esforzaste mucho por los demás, incluso negabas la ordenes que te daba cuando te mandaba a descansar. Ahora espero que donde estés…espero que estés descansando bien…-

Así todos pasaron y depositaron una flor color ámbar, uno por uno pasamos. Tras varias horas todos los presentes se fueron, a excepción de uno que usaba una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos oscuro.

FIN DP POV

Todos los presentes se habían retirado, solo quedo uno, mejor dicho, una. La figura femenina se acercó a la lápida para revelarse que era Marceline, en sus ojos no paraban de brotar las lágrimas. "Idiota" pensó Marceline antes de dejarse caer en llanto, la reina Vampiro ni podía mostrar debilidad ante nadie, debía ser fuerte en todos los aspectos. No podía mostrar sus sentimientos, debía parecer aterradora para controlar a sus vampiros. Todos la conocían como una brutal y loca reina, por esa razón prefirió estar a solas. Pero, una vela puesta por la Reina Flama reflejaba lo que viera, permitiéndole a la Reina Flama observar todo lo que estaba delante. Phoebe, quien se encontraba en su carruaje no aguanto tampoco, no podía mostrar debilidad tampoco, pero eso ya no importaba. Ambas reinas llorando la muerte de un amigo.

Mientras el mismo que activo el boot y quien fue que le entrego la espada Finn se encontraba a lo lejos, observando a la Reina de los Vampiros. – ¿así que ha muerto? – dijo para si mismo mientras en sus manos tenía la espada que le había entregado a Finn. – bueno… es mejor que piensen eso por ahora- dijo antes de desaparecer entre la niebla.

Los días pasaban, en varios reinos se podían apreciar varias estatuas del Héroe Finn, algunas mas grandes que otras. Pero la más grande se encontraba en el Dulce Reino junto al departamento que alguna vez le perteneció a James, el dulce mutante que había salvado la vida de la Dp hace un tiempo. Jake había desalojado la casa del árbol por completo, ya no había razón alguna para quedarse allí. Ahora solo traía recuerdos dolorosos para él. Germain, el hermano de Jake y Finn se enteró de su muerte tres días después y ayudo a Jake a desalojar la casa del árbol. Todos seguían con sus vidas, eso era lo que debía pasar.

Mientras tanto en una cueva al este de Ooo se encontraba un joven rubio recostado en una cama hecha por cueros de animales.

FINN POV

¿Ah… que me paso? No podía escuchar más que el canto de los pagaros y… un rio, pero ¿qué? Lentamente abrí mis ojos y me encontré en una cueva cubierto por pieles de lobos y otras cosas de 6 patas. Suena raro, pero en realidad ya había visto cosas más raras así que no le tome importancia. Bueno, solo me quedaba levantarme supongo. Claro como si pudiera, intenté, pero sentí un gran dolor en el abdomen y en el cuello.

-Veo que estas mejor ahora chico- escuche una voz rara, levante la vista para ver a un viejo, parecía humano solo que tenía la piel azulosa. También tenía una capa blanca, se veía de buena calidad. Pero la pregunta era que me había pasado, solo recuerdo agua y una mano extraña y un grito.

\- perdóneme, pero ¿quién es usted? - el Anciano me parecía familiar, pero de donde, debía saber quién era. Pero, ese viejo solo se hecho una carcajada como si le hubiese contado un chiste.

\- Jajaja realmente no sabes quién soy? Niño tonto jajaja- ese viejo, no sé porque me esperaba algo más de parte de él. – soy simplemente quien te salvo la vida- he? Como que salvarme? ¿Salvarme de qué?

\- no entie…*BAM*…- no pude terminar ya que ese viejo me dio con un palo o troco, pero…. O mierd*! Ahora lo recordaba todo, desde el inicio de la fiesta hasta la parte en que casi morí-

-apropósito, lamento lo del Boot, realmente no creí que habría tanto destrozo jejeje- he? Ese viejo dijo lo siento por…

-¡¿Qué?!- grite, - usted fue, usted fue quien lo hiso todo? ¿Por qué? ¿sabe a cuantos pudo haber matado? -

\- jejeje de que hablas chico, si nadie salió herido de gravedad a excepción de ti ¿no? Además… es tu culpa por no haber partido ya-

-partido, se refiere al sueño… pero que tiene que ver con todo esto? -

-absolutamente todo-

-No entiendo, sabe? Yo me voy a mi casa- dije antes de salir de la cama, iba saliendo cuando el viejo me entrego algo que parecía una túnica extraña.

-Te sugiero que no salgas sin esto. Procura no dejar que vean tu rostro. Es mejor que nadie te reconozca, eso incluye a tus amigos héroes. - eso fue raro, mire la túnica y tenía una capucha, era parecida a la mía solo que esta llegaba hasta mis tobillos y la capucha era un poco más grande.

-Por qué tengo que usar esto? –

-Si no quieres no, solo tómalo como un consejo-

-Consejo del que casi me mata? –

\- del que te salvo la vida! – me respondió cambiando su semblante a uno serio. Pero yo no le respondí, solo Salí de la cueva. Ya llevaba unas horas caminando. Era raro cubrirme de esa forma, pero bueno, era algo interesante salir sin que la gente te salude. Sin embargo…No sabía que pensar respecto a ese hombre, me había salvado, pero también fue el que casi me manda con la muerte. Estoy seguro que le hubiera gustado tenerme con él en su castillo, pero… también sabia sobre mis sueños. Dijo que esto fue porque no había partido; pero… ¿A dónde? Y ¿por qué? Creo que debí preguntar antes de irme. Aunque creo que volveré tarde o temprano.

Camine por varias horas hasta llegar al dulce Reino, no había ningún daño, todo estaba intacto e incluso en la entrada del Reino se encontraba el mismo Boot, o al menos su versión ya reconstruida jejeje espero que no me guarde rencor por destruir su preciada creación jejeje claro como si hubiera tenido otra opción. Aunque era extraño, la plaza central estaba llena de tiendas de diferentes colores y variedades. Se supone que el mercado es al norte. Aunque no parecía un mercado normal, vendían palillos con calamares, globos naranjas y… ¿calabazas? Pero… si Halloween es dentro de tres meses; esto era raro. Seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con lo que quedaba del departamento de James. Pero… a lado mire algo raro, era una estatua. Pero porque estaba ahí? Me acerque un poco y pues, era una estatua mía. Me en shock por un momento, pero después solo me quede observándola. No me miraba mal, era una pose muy heroica, levantando mi antigua espada finn al cielo con mi abrigo de mi escuadrón, mis botas y mis guantes. Pase unos cuantos minutos observándola y me di cuenta que había una descripción en la base de la estatua…

 ** _"En memoria del gran campeón de Ooo el héroe de guerra Finn el Humano,_**

 ** _héroe de muchos BLA, BLA, BLA,_**

 ** _enemigo del malvado…BLA, BLA, BLA,_**

 ** _que descanse en paz…"_**

… " ¿Qué descanse en paz?" pero… si estoy vivo, que paso en el tiempo que me fui? No lo entendía. De repente me encontré con un niño que ya conocía, era el hijo de unos de los pan-quesitos que había salvado hace un par de años, había crecido bastante, pero ese no era el punto. Me acerque lentamente para estar a su lado.

-oye niño- le pregunte al chico que me dirigió la mirada… se veía sorprendido, esperaba que me tuviera miedo con esta cosa encima.

-que paso? –

\- ¿puedes decirme que le paso a este tipo Finn… desde cuando está muerto? - pregunte sin muchos rodeos, en ese momento el rostro del chico dejo de mostrar alegría con duda y paso a una cara triste.

-pues murió en un accidente, eso fue hace 3 meses. - …

\- ok, gracias chico. – después de eso solo me fui a la casa de James, cerré la puerta, me quité ese abrigo y pues, Ya se imaginarán. … - ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- es seguro que ese grito se escuchó por todo el reino. "COMO ES POSIBLE" pensé, esto era muy confuso, rápidamente me volvía poner el dichoso abrigo con la capucha y Salí por la ventana. Tenía que encontrarle sentido así que me fui a la casa del árbol. Pero cuando llegue estaba vacía, todas mis cosas no estaban, entonces me fui con Jake. Cuando llegue estaba con Arcoíris y con Violeta, ¿estaban riendo? … "¿QUE LES VOY A DECIR?" ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente, sería mejor que no hablara con él por ahora. Pero quería hablar con mi Hermano para que no estuviese pensando de que morí… pero no ahora. Seguí caminando por todo Ooo, encontré al menos 7 estatuas mías; todas decían lo mismo. Pero también me encontré mas héroes de los que me había imaginado, era típico encontrar al menos 3, pero ya me había encontrado con 16 como mínimo claro. Lo raro es que todos me quedaban viendo con una cara de enfado e irá. Claro, no era de extrañar. A fin de cuentas, mi energía no era poca y teniendo esta túnica. Supongo que al verme se ponían en estado de alerta. Bueno, yo los había entrenado así que me sentía un poco orgulloso.

Tras caminar un rato me encontré con el manzano que había plantado. Desde lejos pude divisar una silueta familiar… era la Dp mientras podaba un poco el manzano, Me sorprendió un poco pero no le tome importancia. Solo seguí mi camino, unos metros antes pude ver algo raro al pie del árbol. ¿Era una lápida? Me acerque un poco más hasta quedar a unos 3 metros de la Dp. Pude notar que estaba usando sus pantalones de mezclilla y su sudadera rosa –perdóneme- dijo llamando su atención. Ella solo me vio un poco insegura de quien era, bueno la razón era bastante obvia.

-Disculpe, ¿necesita algo joven encapuchado? –

\- sí, quería saber si este árbol era suyo y de quién es esa lapida. -

\- pues no joven, no es mío. Era de mi amigo- extraño, su voz cambio totalmente a una voz melancólica. No quise preguntar otra cosa, pero también quería respuestas.

-entonces esa lapida es de… -

\- sí, es de él. –la Dp aparto su mirada de inmediato. Sabía que eso no era fácil, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que era Yo. Que estaba vivo, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que no hablara.

\- Lo lamento mucho, no tenía idea majestad, sé que puede ser muy difícil para usted. Su amigo debió ser una muy buena persona- Me disculpe con una reverencia. No recibí ninguna respuesta. Entonces solo me quede ahí, el viento soplaba fuerte. Temí que mi rostro se descubriese por lo que sostuve mi capucha con mi mano mientras cubría aún más mi rostro. Pero pude ver que ella hacia lo mismo con su cabello, intentaba ocultar algo más que su rostro. No pregunte más y me di media vuelta para irme. En eso la Dp me sostuvo el hombro. – perdón si la ofendí majestad, pero le ruego que me deje ír- dije esperando que con eso me soltara.

-No importa, ¿pero dígame como sabe que soy un miembro de la realeza? – "Rayos, ya la regué" sabía que la Dp no me dejaría ir sin una respuesta adecuada.

-es fácil identificar a la princesa del Dulce Reino por sus modales, y su vestimenta- le dije refiriéndome a su ropa que siempre era rosa.

-entiendo- dijo antes de soltarme, "eso estuvo muy cerca"- pero gracias por venir, casi nadie viene aquí. Todos solo quieren ir a ver las estatuas y nada más-

-se entiende, este es un lugar un poco remoto y las estatuas están en todas las plazas-

-si… espera! ¿Cómo sabes de quien son las estatuas es el mismo antiguo dueño de este árbol? – "Si… ya la regué" no le respondí, solo seguí caminando. – oye espera! ¡Respóndeme ahora! – no le preste atención y continué caminando- dime quien eres- dijo ahora con furia. Así era ella, no tenía paciencia para estas cosas. Así que le respondí…

\- eso no importa ahora, será mejor que se vaya de aquí, en la noche suelen aparecer lobos-

-como sabes eso? ¿acaso eras amigo de Finn? – "amigo" eso era raro, llamarme a mí mismo amigo de alguien que se supone que está muerto.

-lo era, sí…Si lo era. – me fui de allí, tenía que buscar a alguien para hablarle, pero era obvio que no podían ser ninguno de mis amigos… excepto una…

Me fui corriendo en dirección a la casa de Jessica, estoy seguro que ella entenderá mi situación y me ayudará a entender mejor lo que va a pasar. Su casa se encontraba en el bosque junto a un árbol hueco. Era fácil de distinguir, era una casa pequeña con mucha hierba que cubría casi toda la casa. Pude distinguir dos siluetas, una era muy conocida, la otra por alguna razón me provocaba nauseas. Me acerque un poco y logre ver a Jessica, estuve a un paso para quitarme la capucha, pero…

Vi como Kano la abrasaba y luego… "Mier**" pensé, no podía moverme… "qué me pasa?" me pregunté, no entendía que me estaba pasando. Desde cuando me sentía tan raro, era lógico que hiciesen eso, son novios, al fin y al cabo. Kano es su novio, porque me siento de esta forma? No pude evitar apretar mi pecho por alguna razón.

En eso Kano me vio e inmediatamente se separó de Jessica y empezó a… ¿mover su nariz? Bueno era un lobo, pero por un momento temí que fuera a reconocerme.

Kano- ¿Quién eres extraño? - veo que no me reconoció, que alivio creo. Pero debía reconocer mi energía. Pero no lo hacía; tampoco lo hicieron los demás héroes, debía ser el abrigo el culpable seguramente. Me quede ahí en medio de las sombras que me daban los árboles. Kano y Jessica se pusieron alerta de repente, no me extrañaba. Sabía que los lobos al sentir una energía cerca de su guarida se podían poner agresivo. No tenía otra…

-soy…*suspiro*… vine buscando una cueva para pasar la noche- esa fue mi respuesta, no esperaba más que un "al norte ahí una".

Jessica- pues… puedes quedarte en el pequeño cuarto en la parte de atrás- dijo haciendo que Kano se sobre-exaltara.

-lo lamento… no quiero molestarles más jejeje- fue una mala idea, eso estaba claro. Intente desesperadamente salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Ambos me vieron con una cara de duda y curiosidad, eran lobos, son curiosos por naturaleza. Demasiado para mi gusto en ese momento a decir verdad.

Kano- hay una cueva al norte, si quieres te puedo guiar? –me dijo apuntando su dedo a donde parecía el norte.

-no gracias… espero que tengan un buen día- dije antes de irme, dejado a mi mejor amiga atrás.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara a mi casa. Seguía vacía, no pude encontrar a Marceline ni al Rey Helado. Salí de allí y me adentré en el bosque. Todo era tranquilidad, solo el sonido de los sapos croar, el de los grillos y de más. Llegué al estanque donde conocí a la bruja cazadora. No había cambiado nada, sabía que nadie iba a ese lugar así que me quité la capucha y me recosté. Me sentía tranquilo por primera vez en ese día. ¿Pero y mañana? No sabía que hacer. Solo quería descansar un poco, cerrar mis ojos y no pensar en nada…

-cómo estás? -

-Muy bien, un poco confundido es todo…. ¿Espera que? – había escuchado alguien hablándome, creí que era mi imaginación, pero… levanté la vista y me encontré con…- Bruja cazadora! –

BC- hola Finn, como se siente despertar al Fin? – dijo mientras se sentaba a lado mío.

-pues es extraño pero… oye! Tu sabias que estaba vivo? P-pero el viejo…-

BC- jajaja ese viejo, él también fue quien te dio el abrigo ¿no? –

-sí, pero… ¿acaso conoces a ese viejo? –

BC- pues sí-

-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no les dijiste a los demás que no había muerto? –

BC- Era necesario, ¿Finn… sabes algo acerca de los elementales? –

-Si… bueno algo-

BC- ¿Sabes de donde surgió el Lich original? - Esa pregunta hiso que me exaltara demasiado, que tenía que ver el Lich con lo que paso y con los elementales.

-pues… solo sé que fue un cometa catalizador al igual que…-

BC- sí, es exactamente eso… Finn es hora que te reúnas con ella para acabar tu misión original-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Dime! –

BC-…*suspiro*…mira, no puedo responderte eso Finn… somos amigos, pero el único que te ayudara es el viejo. -

-ya veo… entonces? -

BC-tienes que ir y encontrarla-

-como sabes de ella, quien te dijo eso Bruja Cazadora? -

BC- solo lo sé- dijo antes de levantarse – es hora de que partas Finn- dijo una vez más, pero aún quedaba una duda en mi cabeza. -

-lo hare si me dices porque tenían que matarme- sí, esa era una buena duda. Porque llegar tan lejos? Solo tenían que decirme lo que debía hacer.

BC- Finn… no sé como explicarte…-

-desde el comienzo estaría bien-

BC- Pues… hace unos meses habíamos recibido mensajes en todo Ooo. Varios accidentes sin precedentes han ocurrido, especialmente en las fronteras con las tierras vecinas.

-te refieres a…-

BC-Si, Eee y Iii, aunque nuestra frontera con Iii es solo marítima, existen islas pequeñas muy cerca de la frontera, han ocurrido varios sucesos-

-como que sucesos? -

BC-Explosiones de energía erráticos por esas islas- eso era una sorpresa, esos "accidentes" ocurrían cuando se desataba una energía capas de infligir cambios drásticos en el entorno. El ultimo registrado fue…

-mes tas diciendo que…? -

BC- Si, justo como la vez que construiste la torre. - era claro, el último fue registrado por la DP y fue cuando yo cronstrui la torre para llegar al espacio, pero tan poderosa podía ser esa energía-

-que tan poderosa era Cazadora-

BC- pues, según los cálculos de la DP fueron unos…jejeje 200 veces más grandes que la de tu caso. - dijo con una sonrisa. Pero qué clase de sádico se reiría con esa información. Yo casi destruyo la pradera completa, sin mencionar el daño al dulce reino y… b-bueno ese no era el punto, el punto era que esa energía era suficiente para aplastar a todo Ooo.

-pero y eso que? Aun no es razón para "matarme"-

BC- pues Finn… sabes que no puedo responderte de la forma que quieres, pero el plan era en escencia proteger a los demás con tu ida-

-…uh?-

BC- bueno, tras horas de investigación y discusiones llegamos a la conclusión que seria mejor aparentar tu muerte que solo decirte que fueras a cumplir con el viaje.

-porque?-

-PARA ROMPER LOS LAZOS QUE TE ATABAN- dijo una voz entre las sombras del inmenso bosque, poco a poco fue saliendo una figura que ya conocía, era el viejo que me había matado y salvado el mismo dia. Tenia una túnica color negra, unas botas y funda con una espada de doble filo de dos metros en su espalda. Se podía ver lo grande de sus músculos de los brazos, su energía era un poco mas pesada. Se notaba que no era alguien débil. – MIENTRAS TUVIERES PERSONAS QUE TE EXTRANEN Y ESPEREN TU REGRESO NUNCA PODRIAS EXPULSAR TODO TU PODER, SERIAS DEMASIADO PRECABIDO TODO PARA PODER REGRESAR, ASI ES EL SER HUMANO. PERO SI YA ESTAS MUERTO, ESE SENTIMIENTO NO SURGIRA. LAS PERSONAS QUE VISTE CREEN QUE YA NO VOLVERAS, POR LO TANTO, NO TENDRAN ESE SENTIMIENTO DE PREOCUPACION. ADEMAS, LOS HEROES SE HAN UNIDO ANTE TU MUERTE, LOS REINOS HAN HECHO IGUAL. TODOS ESTAN PREPARADOS POR SI PASA ALGO, EN OTRAS PALABRAS HAN SIDO OBLIGADOS A MEJORAR, SI HUBIESES SOBREVIVIVO ESTO NO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO TAN RAPIDO COMO AHORA. Y ENCUANTO A TI, PUES YA…-

-no tengo nada que perder…-

-EXACTO-

No tenía nada que decir a esas palabras, al principio estaba algo enojado, pero ahora que escucho sobre esas explosiones de energía, sin duda es razón para preocupar a todo Ooo. Solo dije- y bien? ¿Qué quiere de mí? - pregunte de una vez.

-Quiero que seas más que un héroe esta vez- el anciano dijo mientras me daba unas ropas nuevas, sin dudar tome las prendas. Ahora sabía lo necesario por el momento, sabía dónde tenía que ir y que es lo que probablemente tendré que hacer en el camino. Pero quedaba una pregunta…

\- ¿Cuándo partimos? –

FIN FINN POV

Mientras tanto, a unos 7200 Kilómetros al este. En una pequeña casa escondida entre el basto bosque formado por arboles de caramelo, yacía en una pequeña sala de estar, recostada en el sofá una joven rubia, vestida un con un par de pantalones jean negros, unas zapatillas, una blusa azul marino y no menos importante, un gorrito de conejo con un agujero en la parte trasera dejando al descubierto una hermosa cabellera y al frente una mecha de cabello sobresalía cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. En su rostro se podía ver notar una pequeña al lado izquierdo de su labio. Dormía plácidamente hasta que…

-BUENOS DIAS NIÑA- De la nada salió una gata blanca con varias manchas naranjas en su cuerpo quien de un buen grito despertó a la joven sacándola del sofá y hacerla besar el suelo.

-CAKE- hablo la joven- PORQUE ME DESPERTASTE? ESTABA SOÑANDO CON HELADO DE VAINILLA- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba del suelo y arreglaba su cabello.

-jajaja lo siento cariño, es que el príncipe me llamo diciéndome que la nueva máquina de entrenamiento ya estaba lista y quería mostrártela- dijo la gata mientras le entregaba algo que parecía un sándwich.

-ENSERIO- Dijo la Joven- ENTONCES VAMONOS- exclamo antes de tragarse el emparedado de un bocado, no mastico, solo trago dejando a su hermana con una cara de insatisfacción ya que lo había preparado con mucho esfuerzo y solo fue tragado. La joven, tras tragar su comida saco de un armario lo que parecía una espada antigua y una mochila color azul cielo para salir cual cohete de la casa junto a su hermana.

-"este será un gran día"

 **Bueno jóvenes, esa fue nuestra historia de hoy. Sé que estarán un poco incomodos por la supuesta muerte y que luego se dejara ver que no fue una verdadera muerte. Pues… en mi defensa, era obvio que Finn no iba a morir. Tenia que encontrarse con Fiona y no, no como fantasma…aunque seria interesante. XD solo bromeo.**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **Para aquellos que se quedaron con ¿Qué es el** **heilige Feuer ?, pues el "heilige Feuer" es el Aleman del "Fuego sagrado". Jejeje no, no sé Aleman. Fue por el traductor de Google. Aunque es bastante obvio, pero aun así lo digo(escribo).**

 **La espada que Finn usa al Principio se llama Yatagán. La Yatagán es un sable utilizado en oriente medio. Se caracteriza por su hoja doblemente curvada, primero hacia dentro y hacia fuera casi llegando a la punta, y por poseer un pomo al final de la empuñadura llamado "oreja". El más famoso es el yatagán turco, pero fue empleado por multitud de pueblos asiáticos durante toda la Edad Media. Debido a su hoja curva, es igual de útil para realizar estocadas como tajos, por lo que su rango de amenaza debería ser elevado, aunque su daño, comparativamente hablando, debería ser menor que el de la espada larga.**

 **Sobre ese anime " _Sakamoto desu ga_ ", véanlo lo recomiendo mucho. Es Seinen, les aseguro que les fascinara. Hablando de animes, ¿les mencione " _Kekkai Sensen_ " no? bueno, es muy bueno, lo recomiendo. Aunque solo esos les mencionare ¿porque? Pues porque La universidad te quita tiempo valioso para ver Anime. Además sé lo que piensan, y para estas alturas creo deberían saber la respuesta. Ustedes piensan algo así como: _"que pedo con este tío recomendado animes, Acaso es un Otaku?"-_ sí, si lo soy XD. ¿Verdad Guabara-san?**

 **-Hi-**

 **Bueno, ya aclarado eso, un millón de disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, Sé que no tengo excusa por lo que me disculpo de verdad. Y para los que están pensando- "solo eso de Fiona, que poquito, queremos más de Fiona". Les prometo que el siguiente cap será de puro Fionna y Cake. Ahí explicara todos los sucesos durante la guerra y de los años posteriores. Sera un poquito mas grande que este. Bueno jóvenes nos despedimos, no? Guabara-san.**

 **-Hi**

 **Muchas gracias, fue un placer haber estado contigo Guabara-san-**

 **-Hi-**


	4. Visiones del Pasado PARTE 1

**25/01/1995 DH-(Después de la Guerra de los Champiñones)**

 **Hora de Aventura con Finn y Jake no me pertenece, le Pertenece a Pendleton Ward o a Cartoon Network.**

 **Jóvenes sé que quieren matarme por tardarme tanto, y les entiendo por lo que si se quieren vengar mi dirección es: país uno, ciudad no les diré, colonia quiero vivir, primera calle, casa numero -9; XDD.**

 **Ahora… Como había dicho anteriormente, lo que sigue será solo de Fionna y su vida antes, durante y posteriormente a la guerra que se libró en el continente de Ooo. Y los efectos que tuvo esta en las vidas de los Reinos de Aaa. Sin embargo, en lugar de presentar un capitulo enorme como la última vez, este se dividirá en varias partes. No contare cuantas para dejarles con la duda XD.**

 **Ahora las fechas de actualización de la historia se van a cambiar a los sábados por varias razones.**

 **Como sea, solo quería agradecer a:nero3011, DMarcos07, DarkKayser, Fayroxis, Hyperion52, M72grp, Morde The Cat, Nico48825, Pame2404, TheMesias, Warrior dark light, ades91390, ashlyrojasmendez01, blexan22, 72, ianavila12, james anderson, onixia32, werorexy, xaviex fire, JoltGamer, Legacy shinobi, Guest, Juan y jejeje Anonimo por sus** **reviews,** **por seguirnos y brindar su apoyo con esta historia, aunque solo lleva cuatro capítulos XD. Sé que no soy el mejor narrador del mundo y necesito mejorar en muchos aspectos por agradezco su apoyo.**

 **Así que… empecemos…**

 **XXX**

 **Visiones del Pasado PARTE 1**

FIONNA POV

Hola, soy Fionna. Vivo en una casa del árbol en medio de la pradera Este de Aaa. Vivo junto a mi querida hermana mayor, Cake, una gata mágica, capaz de estirar y transformar su cuerpo como ella quiera. Puede alcanzar un tamaño de una torre de 100 pisos al tamaño de una hormiga extremadamente pequeña. Convertirse en cosas, como bates o anteojos. Es muy cariñosa y dulce con migo. Pero también es un poco controladora y tiene un muy mal genio cuando la molestas. Pero siempre me cuida, aun cuando no lo necesito; es fastidioso y dulce al mismo tiempo. Jejeje Se podría decir que es un dulce fastidio.

Hace un par de años encontramos una cabaña en el corazón del bosque, parecía muy antigua, pero no estaba en un mal lugar ni se encontraba tan dañada como parecía desde afuera. Era solo de dos habitaciones, una cocina y un baño; pero aun así se sentía una enorme tranquilidad adentro. Por lo que Cake y yo decidimos repararla y ahora es como un segundo hogar. El lugar era bastante apropiado ya que en el bosque no entraban muchos monstruos. Talvez uno o dos por mes, pero eran sacados o eliminados por todas as criaturas del bosque. Esos animales tienen algo así como un reglamento, lo llaman la ley del bosque. Constaba de 15 normas que debían cumplirse sí o sí. Pero la más importante era que no se admitían criaturas con esencia maligna. Eso era favorable para nosotras, en especial si queríamos un descanso de los combates con seres malvados. Por lo que nos quedábamos d días en esa cabaña. Hoy cumplíamos 9 días de estar viviendo en esa cabaña.

Sin embargo, no habría un décimo día ya que la casa del árbol ya se había encontrado vacía por mucho tiempo. Un día más y seguro que los animales rastreros volverían a invadirnos, y por animales rastreros me refiero a esos infernales gusanos de sueños. Pero antes de volver, el príncipe Gumball nos había citado para encontrarnos con él en el palacio. Espero que no se trate otra vez sobre la cena de los monarcas de Aaa.

Salimos mi hermana y yo temprano para salir de ese asunto y poder salir de aventura juntas a las profundidades del bosque negro haber que encontramos.

-¡Oye Cake! – dije mientras me encontraba en el lomo de Cake. – Crees que terminemos temprano, no quiero perderme nuestra salida de aventura-

Cake- lo sé, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo siempre y cuando no nos de sus típicos discursos sobre su genial traje que usara en el baile.-

-es cierto, sí que le gusta ese traje- ese horrible traje, no sé porque le gusta tanto ese traje, la última vez nos mantuvo atrapadas hablándonos sobre él. Ya me tenía harta, por suerte Marshall apareció y le empapo con agua. De cualquier forma, solo esperaba que fuera algo interesante.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar al Dulce Reino, estaba exactamente igual que ayer y que hace 15 años. Ah, a excepción de unos bandidos que se encontraban disparando con escopetas de dulce desde el exterior del muro este. También note que Gumball se encontraba junto a la puerta con su espada y algo como un arma de dulce. Nos acercamos a él con cautela para no recibir los disparos de los dulces rebeldes.

-¡Gumball!- grite mientras me cubría junto a Cake de los disparos- ¿qué está pasando?-

Gumball-ah Fionna- me dijo levantando sus brazos soltando su espada- ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien, pero y este desastre que veo? de que se trata Gumball?- dije mientras apuntaba con mu dedo a las marcas de balas de dulce que había en la pared.

Gumball- ah ellos, no son nadie, solo unos ciudadanos molestos que quieres tomar la corona como siempre pero ya se encuentran en retirada.- BAMM un mili-segundo después de que Gumball terminara una bala dio justo arriba de su cabeza.

Cake-Pues se retiran hacia aquí- dijo Cake en tonos sarcástico.

\- son demasiados esta vez- dije antes de contarles rápidamente- son como 25 dulces armados-

Gumball- SI, creo que necesitare su ayuda después de todo.-

-Ok, Cake- dije- necesito que tomes unos pesados del suelo y los arrojes a los chiflados para que distraer a esos dulces. Luego yo los noqueare, ok?-

-OK- dijo Cake con sus patas en alto.

Rápidamente me posicione en la horilla del muro en la espera de que Cake iniciara la distracción. Mi mente se encontraba en calma y preparada para lo que vendría a continuación. Luego de un momento escuche como los disparos habían dejado de dar al muro y supe que Cake había hecho la jugada. De un momento a otro salí de mi escondite y ataque a los dulces, dándoles con el mango de mi espada atrás de la cabeza para dejarles noqueados. Uno por uno, cayeron todos esos dulces hasta que solo yo permanecía de píe en el lugar.

-Eso fue fácil- dije mientras regresaba con el Prince Gumball

Gumball- eso fue genial Fionna, te has hecho fuerte no es así?-

-Si lo hice-

Gumball-Excelente, pero no olvides quien te ayudo he?- dijo tras hacerme una mueca extraña con su ojos.

-Sí, sí, Gumball-

Gumball- de nada, entonces vámonos ya para la sala negra jeje-

Cake- bien, pero que hay de estos Dulces Rebeldes-

Gumball- Ah ellos… déjenlos, los guardias los apresaran cuando lleguen, ya le di órdenes a la capitana de los Banana Guardias para que los encierren de inmediato. Así que no se preocupen por ellos-

-Ok- dijimos Cake y yo al unísono. "Ese Gumball" pensé mientras entraba al reino. Solo le dije gracia para que no molestara, no hiciera un berrinche. Sin embargo, él tenía razón. Después de todo, él fue quien me ayudo a hacerme más fuerte después de aquel incidente…

Ese incidente…

FLASH BACK

Hace dos años y medio después del acontecimiento que cambiaría todo aquí en Aaa….

Había llegado la época en que los reyes y reinas se habían reunido para "asegurar la paz" y "reforzar los lazos" o algo así, personalmente nunca me importo ni un poquito lo que hacían o no en sus reuniones. Ese dia en particular solo estaba feliz de poder estar con mi novio. El Príncipe Flama, o como se llamaba realmente, Phoenix. Me pareció un hermoso nombre, pero a mi hermana solo lo llama por "ave fogosa" desde entonces. Admito que era gracioso, lo que no era tener que evitar que se mataran entre ellos después. Estaba muy emocionada al menos de espíritu. Tenía tanto sueño que no podía moverme de mi cama, así fue toda la mañana. Hasta que mi hermana llego de su cita con Monocromicon y pues…

-FIONAAAA- grito Cake subida a mi cama- QUE RAYOS PIENSAS DE LA VIDA NIÑA- Seguía gritando en mío oído…literalmente, mientras o luchaba para no levantarme y darle un golpe, incluso intente cubrirme con mis pieles pero resultó inútil contra una gata que podía hacer más grande su boca. Después de unos 40 segundos de un dolor insufrible en mi oído derecho me levante con mi cara de "te mato si continuas". –NO TE PONGAS ESA CARA- dijo antes de darme un golpe en la frente con sus patas.

-PORQUE ME DESPIERTAS- dije- NO VES QUE ESTOY CANSADA-

Cake- CANSADA DE QUE? LO UNICO QUE HAS HECHO ES DORMIR?- decía mientras movía sus patas de lado al lado. –ADEMAS… HOY ES TI CITA CON EL GUAPETON DE PRINCIPE FLAMA SEÑORITA- dijo con una mueca un poco rara pero obvia.

-No exageres gata, solo es una cena jeje- dije mientras me quitaba mis piyamas y me preparaba para darme una ducha larga y suave. Pero para ser sincera estaba súper emocionada, tanto que no pude dejar de soñar con lo que podría pasar en la fiesta. Incluso dentro del baño no podía dejar de fantasear con respecto a lo que podría pasar.

Después de mi baño me puse mi bata de conejo que me regalo Cake y baje a desayunar, o como diría Cake… almorzar juegos con tocino. Jejeje sin darme cuenta dormí hasta las 3 de la tarde. Faltaba muy poco para el baile por lo que comí lo más rápido que pude y me puse mis mejores galas… de combate.

Si lo sé, se supone que soy una dama, pero como heroína de Aaa no iba solo como invitada sino también como parte de la guardia de los reyes y reinas que estaban dirigidas por Chicle-Boot. La verdad esa era la primera vez que me tocaba ser parte de la guardia, y realmente quería ser parte de ella pero también quería pasar tiempo con mi novio. Pero el deber es el deber supongo… Ya completamente listas nos salimos de la casa lo más rápido para no llegar tarde a la reunión de la guardia del castillo. En el camino Cake no paraba de molestarme con el asunto del Príncipe Flama. Claro como si fuera a verlo al llegar, sabía que los invitados llegarían un par de horas después de nosotros. Pero otra cosa que me llamaba la atención era la locación de la fiesta. Este año se efectuaría en el Reino Slime. Era la séptima vez en la historia, no era gran cosa , en comparación a los demás reinos el reino Slime no había sido la sede favorita. La mayoría dicen que es por el Slime que se pega a la ropa pero a mi no me importa mucho mientras no toque mi cabello.

Cuando llegamos fuimos recibidas por los guardias Slime, traían sus armaduras unas lanzas… y atrás de ellos se encontraban unos tanques de querrá.

Guardia1- QUIEN ESTA AHÍ… REPORTESE- dijo el guardia mientras apuntaba su lanza-

-soy Fionna y ella es mi hermana Cake- dije- guardiana número 44, escuadrón a-

Guardia2- guardiana dígame- dijo otro guardia- el león duerme en el día…

-pero caza en la noche.-

Guardia1- bien, su líder la está esperando en el palacio- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado mientras los demás guardias. Esa frase fue una de las 7 frases, una para cada escuadrón para identificarse ante los guardias. Ya que era una reunión real era muy probable de que algún villano de alto nivel intentara atacar. Aunque la probabilidad de que apareciera uno de ese nivel era 1 contra 30 millones y algo según Gumball; los reinos prefirieron no arriesgarse y prepararse para cualquier posible contingencia. Esa puede ser una de las razones por la cual me invitaron al escuadrón A y la otra…

-ya llegamos mi niña- dijo Cake mientras se estiraba para dejarme en la entrada, como no era una guardiana no podía entrar al castillo hasta la hora de la fiesta.- te veré en un par de horas niña.-

-Ok- fije- no olvides saludar a Mono de mi parte-

-Dale, adiós mi niña- dijo antes de irse, no entendí porque no quiso unirse conmigo. Pero supuse que tenía sus propias razones. Pero no la iba a molestar con eso, al menos no ese día talvez mañana XD.

El castillo del reino Slime no tenía fama de hermoso, era enorme si, demasiado. Lo suficiente para que cualquiera se piérdase pero ya lo conocía casi a la perfección por lo que no me fue para nada difícil encontrar el salo de reunión. Estaba preocupada ya que había llegado unos 2 minutos tarde y conociendo a esa máquina de chicle seguro y me da un buen regaño tipo Cake con mucha hambre. A mi suerte en ese momento estaban entrando dos guardias de fuego lo que siginificaba que el regaño seria en grupo en vez de a mi sola.

-Fiona- dijo uno de los guardias- que haces afuera todavía, no me digas que también te perdiste?- me pregunto con una mueca en su cara. Les dije que era fácil perderse hasta parea un soldado bien entrenado.

-Pues… si- dije- como has estado? Donde se encuentra su príncipe?– pregunte al guardia.

Guardia-Bien, su majestad estaba ansioso por este día, incluso se puso su armadura favorita-

-que bien jeje- dije con una sonrisa, la verdad es que ya conocía a la mayoría de los guardias del reino del fuego. Ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos era difícil ignorarles. Los tres entramos al salo. Dentro se encontraban varios guerreros con armaduras iguales.

-bienvenidos- dijo Chicle-Boot- es un alivio que no tuviéramos que ir a buscarles chicos- dijo con mucho enfado.

-perdona, es que el castillo es muy grande jeje- intente disimular lo más posible para no ser descubierta.

Chicle- Si, a los fogosos se les acepta pero no a ti Fionna, sé que conoces la mayor parte de este castillo. –

-pero…-

Chicle- es más! Esa fue una de las tres razones por las cuales fuiste involucrada en esta operación de vigilancia y protección.

-lo sé, lo siento- dije un poco molesta, pero era cierto. Fue descuido mío después de todo.

Chicle-Muy bien, como ya estamos todos empecemos.- dijo antes de presionar un botón en la pared. Al instante una de las paredes se movió dejando ver una pantalla con varias imágenes de varias cámaras y un dispositivo que reflejaba un mapa a 3D del Reino Slime. La imagen se podía agrandar de forma que podíamos ver hasta el más pequeño detalle. –ESCUCHEN- dijo

– Somos el escuadrón A, aquí solo esta lo mejor de lo mejor en ataque y vigilancia. Hoy, el reino Slime tendrá el honor de ser la sede de la cena anual de la unión. Lo que significa que tendrá muchos invitados muy importantes, Reyes, Reinas, Ministros de Defensa, Condes, Aristócratas de toda clase. Su misión jovenes es simple… NO DEBEN QUITARLES LOS OJOS DE ENSIMA. Deben estar atentos a cualquier peligro, si es necesario deberán estar a centímetros de ellos. El fracaso no será tolerado. – de pronto la imagen señalo 12 puntos del mapa que correspondía al castillo.- cada quien sabe cuál es su Identificación, por lo que señalemos los puntos de vigilancia…- así la boot nos dijo dónde nos tocaría a cada uno. Pero el que me importaba…-Soldado 44, sala este, junto a los soldados 33, 12 y 22. – Me sentí realmente alegre por lo que me habían dicho. Pero un poco nerviosa, mis compañeros no eran exactamente muy amistoso, Un hombre Lobo llamado Lico y dos hermanos gemelos hechos de fuego. No los conocía muy bien pero si sabía que eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

Una vez terminada la reunión me dispuse a ir al salón cuando uno de mis compañeros me detuvo. Era Lico, que al igual que el resto contaba con una armadura de plata conformada por varias piezas que cubría el pecho, unas hombreras, unas manoplas y botas negras. Todas las piezas adornadas con inscripciones de oro y el símbolo de su reino en su espalda. –Fionna- me llamo- Antes de irte necesitamos darte una armadura, sígueme- asentí con la cabeza y seguí a mi compañero hasta una extraña habitación que tenia una puerta diferente al resto. Estaba hecha de metal reforzado. Mi compañero toco dos beses hasta que una persona abrió un pequeño agujero en la parte superior para solo asomar sus ojos.

-contraseña- pregunto aquel extraño

Lico-La nieve se derrite solo para ahogar quienes las congelo- después de haber dicho esa extraña frase la puerta se abrió. Quede asombrada al presenciar lo que había adentro. Era una enorme armería… decenas de espadas, ballestas de tiros múltiples, armaduras de toda clase.

-en dónde estamos?- pregunte

Lico-ese es la armería de la guardia de todos los reinos presentes. Están aquí presentes con el único propósito de asegurar la máxima protección para nuestros señores. Por eso los reinos le estamos brindando una pequeño armamento a nuestros soldados. Fionna- me llamo otra vez- tengo entendido que esta es tu primea ves con nosotros, no es asi?

-Si es verdad, pero me habían dicho que solo como invitada nada más-

Lico- Eso lo sé, Chicle-Boot no quería que te dijera esto pero si todo sale bien hoy podrás unirte a nosotros permanentemente-

-es en serio?-

Lico- así es, por lo que te recomiendo que pongas tú armadura rápido-

-okay- estaba emocionada, no podía ocultarlo aun cuando me ponía las piezas de mi armadura. Ser una miembro oficial de la guardia de los Reinos de Aaa, era una meta para ser sincera. Y no era solo porque así m¡ podría conocer a más guerreros y aprender de ellos; sino que también me daba una posición mas estable dentro del consejo de los Reinos de Aaa. El primer paso para poder convertirme en una de los líderes de defensa de los Reinos. El primer paso para poder estar junto a un Rey, ya que los nobles solo podían casarse con alguien de gran estima. Si pudiera avanzar correctamente estaba segura que llegaría convertirme en líder de la defensa del reino del Fuego. Eso sería suficiente para que el consejo de los reinos aceptara por completo mi relación con el Principe Flama.

Ya lista nos movilizamos a nuestro punto de reunión. Tras esperar unos minutos todos los soldados ya se encontraban en posición. En ese momento la entrada principal se abrió y las carrosas de los Reyes y Reinas. Nobles, generales y de más. Todos se reunían en el palacio. Me encontraba en la sala cuando los primeros Reyes fueron anunciados. Los primeros fueron el Reino Caramelo, El Reino del Agua, El Reino Desayuno, El Reino del Hielo, El Reino del Fuego, El Reino de los Lobos y así hasta presentar a los anfitriones que eran La Reina y el Rey Slime.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dispuse a buscar a mi novio. Sin embargo… -FIONAAAA- escuche a Cake a lo lejos y de pronto una gata blanca con manchas apareció entre la multitud con un listón en el cuello y a su lado un Caballo de las sombras, su nombre era Monocromicon. –Hermanita como has estado?- pregunto Cake mientras que Mono solo golpeaba el suelo con su herradura. Dando la típica forma de comunicación que se conocía como "clave morse". Que por suerte llegue a entender después de muchos meses de estudio.

Mono-" Hola Fionna, que me cuentas?- pregunto en clave morse, y luego inicie a responderle golpeando mi puño con mi hombrera.

-Muy bien- respondí- Y sus hijos?-

Mono- "pues… están con mi familia esta noche, tuvimos suerte de poder convencerles de ayudarnos".-

-jejeje que bien- dije- y Cake… Cake?...- intente llamar la atención de mi hermana, pero esta solo estaba viendo la ventana como si supiera algo.- estas bien Cake- le dije mientras sacudí un poco su hombro y finalmente le hice reaccionar.- Cake estas bien?-

Cake- a si… solo que me sentí un poco rara-

-Que? No me digas que tu cola se puso esponjada-

Cake- que? No, no para tanto. Al menos eso espero… además la Reina Helada ya está aquí y está coqueteando de forma normal. –

-menos mal supongo- dije con un poco de duda. No quería que fuese algo malo. Solo quería todo saliera bien ese día. Intente olvidar lo que dijo Cake y nos pusimos a conversar con los demás invitados que conocía. Sé que debía estar cuidando, pero que mejor forma de cuidar a los demás que estar literalmente junto a ellos? Así seguí hasta que uno de mis compañeros me llamo desde el otro lado de la sala. Sin pensarlo mucho fui a buscarle para que me explicara la situación.

-Fionna- me llamo- llego un reporte del escuadrón c, dijeron que habían visto tres figuras encapuchadas a lo lejos de la entrada. No se sabe quiénes son o si se dirigen hacia aquí. Qué opinas?- rayos…pensé-

-Escúchame, Hay que mantener un ojo sobre el radar. Si ven que se acercan tan siquiera un poco manden al escuadrón c, d y g para interceptarlos. No debemos dejar nuestra posición al menos que no tengamos más opción.

-Bien- me dijo antes de dejarme sola. Eso era lo que temía. Intente no llamar la atención alterándome, me controle y seguí con el plan. Soy una heroína, pero no puedo dejar mi puesto solo por una suposición. Continúe hablando con los demás invitados hasta que al fin lo encontré. La guardia real del reino del Fuego y por ende…

-Fionna- hablo un joven de fuego vestido de una armadura de oro con joyas que adornaban el pecho y hombros, una corona de oro adornada con las más finas joyas que solo se pueden encontrar en las paredes internas de los volcanes más lejanos de Aaa. El Príncipe Flama como antes le conocida, ahora conocido como el Rey Phoenix… mi novio…

-Majestad- dije dando una reverencia. En contestación él solo extendió su mano para tomar la mía y luego besarla con sus labios de fuego. Para mi suerte ya había pasado unas semanas desde que el aprendió a controlar su estructura elemental y así poder evitar quemar las cosas. Prueba de ello es que todo este Slime no había explotado. –Jejeje sabes que no podemos hacer esto aquí- le dije un poco sonrojada. No me juzguen, no podía evitarlo.-

-Vamos, no seas tan negativa. Si molestan solo los quemo- siempre tan tranquilo. Pero bueno, que se le iba hacer. – además, no se supone que tienes que protegerme?-

-Que graciosos- le respondí- pero quien es el sujeto de fuego capaz de volar todo un reino, vos deberías protegernos a todos.-

-ha- dijo un poco sonrojado, me pareció un muy tierno de su parte. - solo lo dices porque es completamente cierto jejeje- sí, tan tierno como presumido. Seguimos charlando por un par de horas. Todo estuvo tan tranquilo que ya podía sentir el emblema de la guardia en mi camisa. Pero de un momento a otro mi compañero de fuego volvió a llamar mi atención, solo que esta vez no se miraba nada tranquilo.

Compañero-Fionna…- me llamo- tenemos un problema-

-A que te refieres-

Con-recuerdas los sujetos de que hable y las ordenes que me dijiste…-

-Si pero….- de pronto una energía oscura nos cubrió a todos. Mis compañeros se pusieron en posición de defensa.- Flavio- le llame esta vez por su nombre- en done están los escuadrones c, d y g- le pregunte esperando lo peor.

-con Glop- eso me dijo, no era nada bueno. Golpe y golpes se escuchaban afuera del salón. No me imaginaba que vendría. De pronto las puertas se abrieron de golpe… solo oscuridad. De pronto una sombra salió en medio de ese seol i ataco al Rey Flama mandándole a volar de un solo golpe. Otra sombra salió de las sombras y con un movimiento que parecía de una espada lanzo un viento que mando a volar a todos a excepción de Mí y mis compañeros.

-Flavio… dime donde están el resto de nosotros- le pregunte sin rodeos esperando una respuesta favorable.

Flavio-están al otro lado del reino, les avise pero no sé si llegaran a tiempo… pero no puedo contactarme con la líder.

-Oh…- llamo una vos dentro de las sombras, lentamente un ser extraño salió de entre la sombras. Poseía una armadura extraña, verde oscura con fuego verde en sus hombreras Y en su mano sostenía…- buscaban esto- el ser extraño lanzo hacia nosotros lo que parecía la esfera de chicle rota de Chicle-Boot.

-Imposible- dijo Flavio- porque están aquí? Que es lo que quieren?-

-porque estamos aquí?- pregunto ese extraño mientras los otros dos se movían rodeándonos –

-….la guerra….-

Fin de Fionna POV

Mientras tanto en la entrada dos encapuchados se movían en medio de los cuerpos sin vida de los fueron la guardia principal de la entrada. Uno de ellos tomo un teléfono y dio la apariencia de estar hablando.

-Si- dijo- ya los encontramos… si… esto acaba ahora… bien…-

-que dijo?- pregunto su compañero.

-Tenemos 25 minutos para atender en el asunto-

-bien… andando…- ambos sujetos se introdujeron en las sombras. Antes de entrar sacaron sus espadas y en el pomo de estas había un extraño dibujo difícil de confundir. Era el dibujo de un buldog con espadas a los lados…- Por Ooo?-

-….Por Ooo…-

 **-Pues este es el fin, ya había dicho que serían cortos los capítulos, sin embargo por mi ausencia les traje uno un poco más grande.**

 **Las curiosidades:**

 **-El Nombre del Príncipe Flama, conocido como la contraparte de la Princesa Flama de Ooo recibió su nombre de la gran ave Phoenix que en español es fénix. Es un ave mitológica del tamaño de un águila, de plumaje rojo, anaranjado y amarillo incandescente, de pico y garras fuertes. Se trataba de un ave fabulosa que se consumía por acción del fuego cada 500 años, para luego resurgir de sus cenizas.**


	5. Visiones del Pasado PARTE 2

**Jóvenes, estoy vivo… aunque no lo crean. Pido mil + dos millones de disculpa por haberme tardado. En mi defensa, he estado ocupado con los asuntos de la Universidad. Si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a mis maestros que no me dejan respirar ni un par de horas, Es su culpa, No la mía. Suya, no mía. ¿Okay? Bueno…**

 **Antes de comenzar…**

 _ **The Killer, amo que lo ames, cuanto amor XDD,A propósito en cuanto a MXB... todo es posible. Literalmente...**_

 _ **Legacy shinobi, muchas gracias viejo, ahora lo subo XDD.**_

 _ **enero3011, es cierto, pero era para compensar el hecho de haberme tardado en subirlo. Saludos viejo...**_

 **bueno Mill gracias, saludos y (Jejeje es gracioso) carinitos a todos XDD Watchers y Followers (creo que asi se escribe) . Quienes son los que me mantienen en esta lucha contra las responsabilidades de la Universidad para narrarles esta historia. Gracias son Maravillosos XD**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, comencemos...**

 **XXXX**

 _-Imposible- dijo Flavio- ¿Porque están aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-_

 _-¿porque estamos aquí?- pregunto mientras sus compañeros nos rodaban lentamente- Jejeje pues es una pregunta muy fácil joven soldado… la guerra_

 **XXX**

 **Visiones del pasado PARTE 2**

Cerca de la frontera este del reino Slime se podía presenciar a la distancia varios soldados de fuego, slime, agua, agujas, rocas y chicle-boots mientras corrían entre las casas desesperadamente hacia el centro del reino, el palacio, donde se encontraban sus pocos camaradas restantes.

-esto es malo…- dijo un soldado de fuego mientras corría con su espada en su espalda y poseía una armadura que cubría su pecho y sus piernas hecha de un metal conocido actualmente como diboruro, mientras sus brazos estaban cubiertos por un par de brazaletes hechos de magma solidificada mientras que por debajo traía puesto el típico uniforme de la guardia de los reinos de Aaa - no llegaremos a tiempo, es muy probable que …-

-silencio soldado- hablo el hombre espina, quien parecía ser el líder del escuadrón- Fionna está con ellos, lo lograremos, resistirán al menos un par de horas- dijo dando esperanzas a su escuadrón, no había quien no estuviera en estado de pánico y preocupación a excepción de su líder.

-Fiona no es suficiente- hablo otro soldado de fuego, cuya armadura parecía hecha de peridotita a diferencia de su compañero y traía consigo un martillo más o menos grande, Una cabeza redonda con púas sobresaliendo y un mango de un metro - Ellos acabaron con la mayoría de nosotros-

-Confía hermano- hablo el soldado de fuego que poseía la espada- es obvio que no ganaran, pero sin duda lograran sobrevivir.

-Como estas tan seguro? - Pregunto uno de los soldados.

-Solo lo estoy… - dijo el soldado espadachín de fuego-… solo espero que lleguen a tiempo…

-Que dijiste? -

-NADA CONTINUEMOS- dijo el espadachín antes de aumentar su velocidad.

Después de unos 40 segundos de maratón Los soldados, armados hasta los dientes, habían llegado a la plaza central del reino. - … falta poco… - dijo el hombre espina- … no mueran!... –

En otra parte del reino

Una nube negra había rodeado el palacio, dentro se encontraban los más grandes líderes políticos de Aaa y cuatro de los soldados más fuertes del continente. Todos contra tres seres de una muy extraña apariencia. Tres seres encapuchados con túnicas de color negro que les cubría hasta los tobillos.

Fionna POV

No sabía con certeza que es lo que estaba pasando. Pero no había tiempo de pensar, la lucha estaba en marcha. Las tres figuras eran fuertes, Mientras mis compañeros luchaban con dos de ellos yo me enfrentaba a quien parecía ser el líder de su grupo. Al principio luchamos mano a mano, cada ataque que lanzaba era perfectamente bloqueado por este, parecía que era un usuario de las artes marciales. -eres fuerte niña- dijo mientras bloqueaba mis puñetazos con… una sola mano? Al darme cuenta me separe de este dando saltos hacia atrás para alejarme. -que paso? ¿Te asuste? - dijo mientras se acercaba.

"esto es malo" pensé, no sabía cómo pelear con este hasta que por golpe del destino pude ver una de las espadas en mis pies… "es hora" pensé antes de abalanzarme con mi arma sobre mi oponente, sin embargo, este de su manga saco una barra negra que uso para bloquear mi ataque. Sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a atacarle con todo lo que tenía, sin embargo no parecía que le hiciere gran cosa en contra de ese sujeto, de un momento a otro el tomo mi espada con una mano y con la otra logro conectar un golpe debajo de mi caja torácica- "pero que rayos?" pensé antes de ser arrojada de una patada al otro lado del salón destruyendo un par de mesas y un cuadro creo. En el suelo apenas podía mantenerme consiente, solo podía ver como caminaba hacia mi…

-eres fuerte niña-dijo – me recuerdas al cabron que destruyo a todo mi escuadrón… los inmortales- dijo, pero no le entendía.

-de que escuadrón hablas… quien los destruyó? – pregunte, esperaba entender un poco mas quien era él.

\- no has escuchado de los inmortales? - dijo- que pena, es el escuadrón más poderoso al servicio de la oscuridad, o lo era antes que ese mal nacido acabara con el- dijo con ira en vos, podía sentir mucho odio emergiendo de él.

\- de quien hablas? – dije aun en el suelo.

-ese humano- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a un metro de mi- fue quien acabo con nuestro líder y pudo haberme matado a mí también de no ser por mi gran inteligencia…pero…- paro, solo se quedó viéndome con su mirada de odio- sabes? – dijo tras agacharse para verme a los ojos fijamente – tú me recuerdas a esa persona… yo odio a esa persona- "oh mie****" pensé.

FIN FIONNA POV

Mientras Fionna luchaba con el que parecía ser el líder de esos tres, los demás soldados intentaban repelerlos. Sin embargo, sus ataques no eran muy efectivos ante sus armaduras oscuras. Uno de ellos se separó de la pelea y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego verde que brotaban de las llamas de sus hombreras. Flavio, con su fuego bloqueaba sus ataques a duras penas por unos instantes, pero aun con toda su fuerza no pudo detener todo los ataques y el fuego empezó a esparcirse por el salón, pero por alguna razón no llegaba hasta los invitados. Flavio al notarlo dejo de bloquear sus ataques y empezó a atacarle directamente con su espada, pero aun sin poder atravesar su armadura oscura.

-eres fuerte niño, pero no lo suficiente- dijo antes de tomar su brazo y con un giro conecto un codazo en su rostro seguido con otro en la nuca despojándole de su equilibrio para caer de rostro al suelo, dejándole totalmente inmovilizado- es hora de morir- dijo antes de ataque con unas aspas color verdoso que sobre salían de su armadura. Al ver a su compañero caído uno de los dos soldados que quedaban abandono su posición para defender a su compañero bloqueado el ataque con su espada, el atacante reacciono a esto dándole un kao lio contra su rostro noqueándolo al instante, al ser un licano el ataque no logro matarle afortunadamente. – qué le pasa a tu amigo? - hablo- solo les ofrezco el mayor honor - dijo tomando la espada del soldado licano.

\- a que te refieres? - pregunto el soldado de fuego aun en el suelo…

Atacante- una muerte hermosa- dijo antes de ser embestido por el que parecía ser el príncipe Músculos, quien había sido noqueado al principio, pero ya se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar. -ESTE ES TU FIN- dijo el príncipe antes de lanzar furiosos ataques al enemigo, sin embargo, aun con toda su fuerza no era capaz de destruir su armadura y el enemigo podía bloquear sus ataques, pero no podía moverse por la brutalidad de los golpes. Por el otro lado, el otro atacante había sido atacado por la Reina Músculos, y los soberanos del reino de puntas. Pero al igual que a su hijo, no podía destruir al sujeto por culpa de su armadura.

Mientras tanto con Fionna…

Antes que el líder atacara una bola de fuego lo aventó 20 metros estrellándolo en la pared del salón. - "Pero ¿qué? - dijo Fionna volteando su mirada para ver quien le había salvado la vida. No era nadie más que el Rey Flama aun mareado pero listo para dar pelea. "Fionna" dijo el Phoenix mientras corría a salvar por su amada - "estas bien? - pregunto mientas acomodaba su brazo en su cuello para levantarla lentamente.

-estoy bien- dijo la joven aun adolorida y con su armadura hecha pedazos. -ten cuidado, eso no lo debió vencer-

-desconfías de mí? – dijo con una leve sonrisa en su cara que desapareció rápido. De un momento a otro una mesa de granito fue lanzada sobre ellos, a duras penas lograron esquivarlo. Pero no pudieron esquivar el segundo ataque que los mando a volar por los aires. El Rey Flama, al tener gran poder aun estando medio atontado logro usar su fuego para amortiguar la caída.

-QUE HONDA- dijo el líder enemigo mientras salía de los escombros – ACASO NADIE EN ESTA SUCIA TIERRA TIENE MODALES… NISIQUIERA UN REY… que pena que tenga que matarlos a todos en este salón. - el sujeto se acercaba al rey flama y a Fionna rápido mientras las flamas de sus hombros comenzaron a hacerse más grandes.

-Phoenix- pregunto Fionna.

-si Fionna- pregunto el joven rey flama.

-Sabes donde esta Marshall? -

-Para nada…- dijo el rey Phoenix mientras aun abrazaba a su amada esperando el ataque.

"cof cof"

FIONNA POV

Un extraño ruido se escuchó al otro lado del salón, afuera de la puerta principal para ser más exacto. Entre las sombras se podían ver a dos figuras, ambas con una espada medieval larga, por un momento pensé que era los refuerzos. Pero los refuerzos debían usar la armadura de la guardia. Esos no eran los refuerzos…. "genial y ahora qué? – pensé, si no eran refuerzos lo más seguro es que eran enemigos. A esta altura del partido solo me quedaba usar mi última carta, estaba segura que no les haría absolutamente nada, pero al menos eso podría encender una llama para fortalecer a Phoenix. Mi técnica…

-QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ? - grito el líder. Era obvio que si se conocían… pero … - ACASO NO LES BASTO CON DESTRUIR A MI MAESTRO- dijo mientras empuñaba su espada y sus flamas cambiaban de color a negro. Ok talves no eran aliados…

-no, una mejor pregunta es: acaso no han aprendido a no molestar a los inocentes… - dijo el que parecía ser el líder - digo, vamos… después de intentar conquistar un reino y ser destrozados, pasar de 300 a 3, lo primero que les ocurre es intentar conquistar otro, eso no es muy inteligente debo decir- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo… pero eso no era lo importante, lo que si importaba era el hecho de que estaba molestando a un tipo que logro derrotar a la guardia de todos los reinos, incluso oponerse al rey Flama. Y aun así este no se disponía a atacarle… sin duda era fuerte. -Ve- dijo y su compañero desapareció, de un momento a otro este encapuchado logro conectar una patada debajo de la ingle del líder destrozando su defensa para terminar con un codazo en la parte costal del pecho. Este no cayo, pero si retrocedió adolorido y con una notable dificultad para respirar.

-Mal***- dijo antes de caer de rodillas ante su agresor. Debía admitir, estaba atónita ante la escena. -Como… es que … tu… menos fuerte – dijo mientras empezaba a escupir sangre de su boca, sangre verdosa, eso me delataba que era un duende de los bosques prohibidos.

-la fuerza- dijo el encapuchado – no significa Poder… - dijo antes de inclinarse para estar a la par de su enemigo. – talves seas más fuerte, pero la victoria es mi- dijo antes de clavarle lo que parecía una daga que sobresalía de su túnica acabando con su vida…. Mientras estaba inclinado pude que su espada tenía una extraña figura en el pomo. Parecía un perro, un Bulldog para ser más exacta. -están bien? - dijo el extraño mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-Quién eres? - dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-perdóneme – dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha, mostrando a un joven con aspecto humanoide con piel muy pálida, ojos verdes y con orejas puntiagudas con piercing de oro muy llamativos- soy Malwere-

Phoenix- eres un duende no es así? – "Un duende?" pensé, hace mucho que miraba duendes en Aaa, bueno, desde que Phoenix destrozo el reino de los duendes enanos. Desde entonces los duendes más altos casi dejaron de aparecer. -pero no eres de esta tierra verdad? –

-como que no es de esta tierra? – dije aun un poco adolorida.

Malware- el rey flama tiene razón, yo no pertenezco a las tierras de Aaa. – Dijo sin mucha emoción en su vos. Parecía que para él no era gran cosa, sin embargo, aquí si era algo importante. Era extremadamente extraño que alguien del exterior nos visitase. – Parece que mi amigo ya termino- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al otro lado de la sala. Sin pensar hice lo mismo, y pude ver a mis compañeros junto a los soberanos del reino musculoso y unas puntas; todos heridos de gravedad, los otros dos atacantes completamente amordazados y al lado se encontraba el encapuchado sin un rasguño mientras vendaba a unas personas.

-Eres de Ooo. – dijo alguien atrás de nosotros. Mire atrás de mi espalda y pude notar que era Gumball quien estaba un poco mal herido, pero nada que un poco de chicle no arregle. -Tu eres parte del escuadrón de asesinos, los que se hacen llamar "Los Lobos Furiosos" ¿No es verdad? -

Malware- En efecto-

Gumball- entonces admites que estos imb*** vinieron aquí por ustedes. -Dijo con furia en su rostro mientras que Malware parecía no importarle ni un poco. Gumball estaba furioso, Podía entender porque Gumball estaba enojado, después de todo él era muy sobreprotector con su pueblo y hoy el reino perdió a una de sus soldados más fuertes.

-YA LLEGAMOS- Se escuchó al otro lado de la sala. Era los escuadrones sobrevivientes. Estaba muy feliz de ver a mas compañeros vivos después de lo que había pasado. Aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado. -Llegaron- dijo uno de los soldados de Fuego, el espadachín para ser mas exacto. con un extraño tono de alivio, demasiado para Gumball quien estallo…

Gumball- Tu sabia quienes era? ¿Como? –

Phoenix- Si soldado, habla- ordeno el Rey Flama con un tono agresivo, solo faltaba que iniciaran otra pelea. Necesitaría un poco de agua...

SoldadoDeFuego- A la orden mi rey, la verdad es que no conocía a estas personas, pero si conocía su misión, yo fui quien los contacto en primer lugar- dijo con una reverencia, que no fue muy bien vista por su rey quien estaba a punto de convertirlo en un leon de fuego.

Gumball- ¿Qué? - Dijo Gumball ante esta declaración – Esto es traición, Como pudiste contactarte con estos, ellos trajeron la guerra hasta aquí. – Era oficial, Gumball estallo...

-Basta Chicle- dijo una vos que salía de la nada, todos los presentes buscamos por el salón para encontrar a quien le pertenecía la vos hasta que una figura se hiso visible ante nosotros, era el Marshall, un rey vampiro vestido con un extraño traje de gala y una guitarra - hacha de color negra.

Gumball- Marshall, no me digas que estas con ellos-

Marshall- Me Temo que si-

Gumball- Que! Cómo pudiste poner a toda tu gente en peligro, estos…

-BASTA- dijo Marshall- ya estoy harto de tu estupidez, y luego odias que te diga afeminando. Para dejar las cosas claras yo he tenido contacto con Ooo desde que la guerra comenzó.

Gumball- No entiendo, pero ellos están al otro lado del planeta. ¿Porque estuviste al pendiente de ellos? -

-Esperen- dije para parar la discusión de una vez- oigan chicos, he sido muy paciente, para ser yo. Asique díganme de una vez que pasa aquí ¿de que guerra hablan, quienes son los lobos furiosos y porque Gumball dices que ellos trajeron la guerra aquí? - dije de una vez, ya estaba cansada de estas discusiones.

-Mira Fionna – hablo Marshall – ya sabes que al otro lado del planeta existe una tierra llamada Ooo ¿verdad? –

-si Gumball, me lo ha mencionado, pero no me ha dejado ir porque el viaje es muy largo y Aaa podría quedar sin protección en caso de un ataque. –

-Bien – Hablo Marshall – En esas tierras habitan otros reinos iguales a los nuestros, pero no hace mucho se desato una guerra. Unas fuerzas oscuras cruzaron la frontera marítima y atacaron a los Reinos de la zona. Es de esa guerra de la que hablamos, de hecho, en estos momentos podría estarse librando un par de batallas. –

vaya…- dije – Pero quienes son los lobos furiosos? -

-A eso voy… pero… será mejor que te lo diga uno de sus miembros- dijo Marshall dándole la palabra a Malware.

Malware- Correcto, escúcheme señorita Fionna, cuando comenzaron los ataques la mayoría de los reinos no poseían mucha fuerza militar, la mayoría eran presas fáciles. Sin embargo, muchos de los reinos sobrevivieron y lograron huir gracias a la valentía de nuestro líder. Quien lucho solo en contra de su ejército durante muchas semanas. Hasta que los reinos mayores se juntaron y formaron un ejército aparte para combatir las batallas más peligrosas. –

-eso es genial-dije – pero quien es su líder, para ser así de fuerte debe ser un vampiro, o un elfo mágico verdad, o talvez…

-Es un humano- dijo Marshall-

-Que! – Dije – Un Humano, quiero conocerlo- dije muy emocionada olvidando la situación en la que me encontraba.

-No lo recomendaría Fionna, su líder talvez sea un humano, pero no es alguien que debas conocer- dijo Marshall- es… ¿cómo decirlo? Despiadado. – admito que esa palabra me dejo algo perturbada, si luchaba contra la oscuridad no podía ser alguien así de malvado. ¿O sí?

-que? ¿Porque? - dije aun perturbada por la palabra con la que lo describió.

Malware- el rey vampiro tiene razón, no sería algo recomendable en estos tiempos de guerra que usted fuera haya. Digo, recuerde como reacciono este al saber que era humana.

-es cierto… espera dime de que forma supiste como este había reaccionado conmigo, estuvieron todo este tiempo observado el combate verdad? -

-eso tiene sentido- dijo uno de mis compañeros – por alguna razón su fuego no podía alcanzar a los invitados, supongo que influenciaron ahí verdad? –

Malware- hm…-

-Además – dijo el otro sujeto encapuchado – nuestro líder nos dio órdenes de no llevarnos a alguien como la última vez, por eso no podemos llevarte- dijo.

Gumball- ok, ya volvamos al punto. ¿Porque rayos vinieron estos tres si no fue a cazarlos y porque Marshall has tenido contacto con ellos? –

Marshall – porque no soy idiota como tu chicloso, este mal que se revelo no solo lo hiso en contra de Ooo, sino del mundo. Por un tiempo han tratado de atacar nuestras fronteras, hemos logrado interceptarlos, pero estos tres se nos escaparon. Yo contacte a su líder por ayuda, y es por esa razón que este par vino. –

Gumball- pero desde cuando ha ocurrido estos ataques? ¿Y cómo que nosotros? -

Marshall- desde hace más de 8 meses, es por esa razón que he estado ausente últimamente. Y en cuanto a cuantos somos, pues… no muchos… solo 12: 3 de mis vampiros, 3 Soldados de Roca, 2 Licántropos, dos Personas de Roca, El mago cazador, Un Lagarto y yo. Como la mayoría del ejercito oscuro envía sus ejércitos hacia Ooo, el número de invasores es realmente pequeño.

-Pero es suficiente como mantener a 5 vampiros ocupados- dije.

Marshall- es cierto-

Gumball- como es tan siquiera posible? -

Marshall- Es hora que pases más tiempo afuera y menos tiempo en tu laboratorio. –

Gumball- vaya… desde cuando te preocupas por otros reinos? -

Marshall – no me malentiendas rosita, yo lo hago por mi gente. –

-Tu gente? – Pregunte

Marshall – me refiero a mis vampiros, a diferencia de los demás reinos mis vampiros habitan por todo Aaa, Son como 22.

-Pero son vampiros- dije – porque requerirán protección? –

Marshall- Fionna quiero recordarte que yo soy así por parte de mi madre y por las almas de los vampiros más fuertes que absorbí hace mil años. Mis vampiros, aunque 10 veces más fuertes que un guerrero normal no son exactamente invencibles, y como su rey es mi deber protegerlos.

-Vaya, es extraño que te comportes así Marshall- dije haciendo que se ruborizara un poco- además, aun no resolvemos el problema mayor. ¿Porque vinieron a este reino? - esa era la duda clave, la lógica nos decía que si habían perdido la mayor parte de su ejército lo más sabio era esconderse envés de atacar exponiéndose otra vez.

Malware- pues según tenemos entendido buscaban armamento, este es uno de los reinos con mayor poder militar. – Tenia sentido, después de todo el Reino Slime era uno de los tres reinos más poderosos de Aaa. Lo más probable es que buscaran equipo.

-Pero… - dije – si hubieran tenido éxito, que hubieran hecho con las armas? -

Malware- pues lo más probable que hubiera intentado atacar a los guardianes de la frontera. Teniendo grupos atacando de cada lado aumentarían sus probabilidades de éxito. Sin embargo, eligieron un mal momento-

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunte

Malware- Pues al ser una reunión de "gente importante" era obvio que también vendrían guerreros para su protección. Guerreros que retrasarían su operación, de lo contrario hubieran localizado y tomado las armas en no más de 10 minutos. – 10 minutos pensé, mucho tiempo a mi parecer, tres seres muy fuertes debieron haber obtenido lo que querían en menes tiempo.

\- ¿No creen que es demasiado 10 minutos? – dije.

Gumball- pues los tanques no son ligeros, además necesitarían al menos 2 para derrotar a este pelmazo- dijo señalando a Marshall quien se había distraído un poco con una mosca que pasaba – créanme, lo intente-

Marshall- es cierto- dijo Marshall saliendo del trance- aun me debes una camiseta de "Blue Day".

Gumball- es cierto- esta situación era un poco extraña, pasamos del pánico, a la duda y ahora estamos en algo parecido a una situación cómica. No es que me quejara de no haber muerto, pero…

Rin… Rin… -escuche- Rin…

Malware- Perdóneme – dijo Malware mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una especie de medallón que con un toque en el centro proyecto una figura. Era una figura femenina, parecía una joven licántropo de no más de 20 años creo. Bestia un uniforme militar parecido al de los humanos de hace 1000 años. Usaba un par de pantalones con camuflaje, unas botas oscuras con un tacón un poco grande, una chaqueta negra sin mangas, un par de guantes oscuros junto a unos brazales hechos de cuero, sus orejas tenían unos aros de oro y también traía un collar con un dije en forma de un Bulldog, también note que poseía una especie de arma de fuego antigua en una de sus bolsas del pantalón y una ballesta en la espalda- Lo siento Jessica, Tuvimos unas complicaciones- Ese era su nombre, Jessica, un raro nombre para una licántropo.

Jessica- jejeje lo noto - dijo mientras con el movimiento de sus ojos pude notar que nos vio a todos los demás que estábamos ahí-, aun así, nuestro hermano estará complacido al saber de qué fue un éxito, confió que no fueron grandes complicaciones-

Malware- me temo que hubo muchas bajas- dijo con un tono de seriedad- fueron cerca de 59 soldados-

Jessica, al escuchar eso cambio su semblante casi de inmediato a uno serio- es lamentable, parece que la fuerza defensiva secundaria no fue suficiente. Al menos lograron prevenir mayor número de bajas. –

Malware- pero no lo suficiente- en ese momento Gumball arremetió y aparto a Malware del camino para hablar también. -Hola, soy el príncipe Gumball, exijo… -

Jessica- sí, se quién es usted majestad. Nuestro hermano estará feliz de encontrase con usted, pero sería mejor que sea en persona. ¿Le parece? -

Gumball- claro-

-espera- dijo el compañero de Malware- Jessica, conoces las ordenes. No podíamos llevarnos a nadie- dijo en tono serio.

Jessica-Lo sé, pero no hay otra opción, se deben tomar medidas en el asunto, tienen tres días. Estamos en el lugar que ustedes saben… nos vemos- dijo con una sonrisa un poco aterradora antes de que el comunicador se apagase.

Malware- lo que me temía- dijo con un poco de preocupación-

\- ¿qué pasa? - dije- ¿dónde se supone que debemos ir?

Gumball- ¿Debemos? -

-Claro, soy parte de la guardia de los reinos y después de lo que paso ni pienses que iras solo- dije con mucha seguridad. En lo personal quería saber más sobre esta guerra.

Gumball- tu solo quieres conocer a ese humano-

-También eso- Tenía razón, yo quería conocer a ese humano, sería algo nuevo para mí conocer a otro humano.

Phoenix- yo también iré- dijo el soberano del reino fuego. Cosa que yo no estaba muy convencida.

\- ¿estás seguro? - dije – eres un rey, no puedes dejar a tu pueblo desamparado- no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Sin él, no podía garantizar que su hermana no hiciere una locura y atacara a un reino en nuestra ausencia-

Phoenix- se lo que piensas, pero mi hermana no podrá realizar una acción importante mientras este ausente, eso ya lo arregle con el consejo de guerra. Además, no puedo dejarte sola con estos sujetos… sin ofender- claramente se refería a Malware y a su compañero, pero note que no nos prestaban atención.

Gumball- Adonde se supone que vamos? –

Malware- como sabrás existen 14 islas al sur de Aaa, el resto de nosotros se aloja en la numero 13-

Gumball- ¿¡Trece dices!?- dijo asustando a todos los presentes- eso es una locura, sabes que habita en esa isla –

Malware- es precisamente por eso que nuestro escuadrón establecimos una base ahí-

\- ¿Que quieren decir? - pregunte

Malware- prepárate Fionna- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí. -

 **…** **. Iremos a la isla Espiral…-**

 **Valla que interesante, me pregunto que pasara después… un minuto, no mamen yo soy el Narrador. Lo siento, abecés después de leer lo que escribo me olvido que soy yo quien lo narra. No es que sea presumido, pero los que escriben me entenderán. Bueno las curiosidades:**

 **CURIOSIDADES**

 _ **Inicio del Capítulo, es una imitación a la entrada de los capítulos corridos de las series animadas. Ya saben, cuando el capítulo de una serie empieza con el final del capítulo anterior, con uno que otro cambio. Igual aquí, el cambio fue que el dialogo del villano se extendió un poco más.**_

 _ **El diboruro de renio, uno de los dos mencionados que usaban los guerreros del reino fuego, es un material superduro sintético. Fue descubierto por un equipo de la UCLA y anunciado en Science en abril del 2007.**_

 _ **La banda de Rock, Blue Day, Es una parodia de la Banda de Rock: Green Day.**_

 _ **La peridotita, el segundo material mencionado, es una roca ígnea plutónica formada por lo general de olivino (peridoto) acompañados de piroxenos y anfíboles. Es muy densa y de coloración oscura. Se cree que es la roca mayoritaria en la parte superior del manto terrestre.**_

 _ **El "Kao Loi ", técnica empleada por uno de los atacantes es, como muchos de seguro sabrán, una técnica básica del arte marcial conocido como Muay Thai.**_

 _ **La isla espiral es una parodia a la Isla Triangulo del Juego: The Leyend Of Zelda: Wind Waker. Sé que no es gran cosa ahora…. Como dije: no es gran cosa ahora, ahora; después será otra historia.**_

 **Por lo que jóvenes me despido de ustedes. Me disculpo Otra vez por la tardanza…. Adió gente.**

 **Bueno jóvenes antes te terminar se que este capitulo puede que no haya tenido tanta intriga como se esperaba. Sin embargo lo que si es que los puntos se empiezan a conectar, a tal punto de que taves Finn y Fionna ya se habrían conocido y ninguno lo recuerde. O talves nunca se vieron. Como dije: todo es posible, literalmente. Pero de cualquier forma eso se aclarara en el siguiente Lab. Ahora, en cuanto a los sucesos ocurridos antes y durante la mini serie de hora de aventuras: Islas. Eso se vera la historia como flash backs pero con uno que otro cambio. Como dije antes: esta es otra linea de tiempo. Por lo que las cosas podrian resultar diferentes. Eso también incluye el nacimiento de Finn de pasto o Fern, como se llama ahora, quien tendrá una breve pero importante participación en un futuro, tanto en el pasado como en el presente.**


End file.
